Hidden Leaf Training Academy
by xPrincessGothx
Summary: Read profile.
1. The Story Begins

xPrincessGothx: I don't own Naruto

Naruto: Who are you?

Sakura: Why am I here…I need to get to school!

Sasuke: Who the hell is Sakura?

Sakura: Me you idiot!

Sasuke: Who is 'me'?

Sakura: Your face!

Naruto: Ohhh…you got burned

Ashton Kutcher: BURN!!!!

xPrincessGothx: OMG Ashton Kutcher…f-from…THAT'S 70'S SHOW!!

Ashton Kutcher: Yup that's me…now can you tell me why I'm here?

xPrincessGothx: …I dunno…well I don't own Naruto

Naruto: Damn right!

Ashton Kutcher: I'm a little scared…am I on T.V?

xPrincessGothx: oookaaaay…on with the story before thing go crazy!

"Make-up? Check. Extra clothes for a million years? Check…I HAVE EVERYTHING FOR MY FIRST DAY AT THE ACADEMY!! Good…excellent, excellent starts cackling" Sakura talked to herself…"Sweetie are you okay!" Sakura heard her mom say from downstairs.

"I'm fine mom!" Sakura said and grabbed her black messenger bag. It had Gir from Invader Zim on the bag and he was in his green dog suit, stuffing face with unwrapped candy. Then she ran downstairs.

"Bye mom, love ya!" Sakura said and ran out of her house. "You forgot Marshmallow…and Snow Ball…wait they were in her car…never mind" Mrs. Haruno trailed off and sighed and closed the large white double doors.

_With Sakura_

"Great…I cackled again…my mom is probably scared to death, especially knowing that she gave birth to a lunatic like me!" Sakura said aloud as she drove to her new school, Hidden Leaf Training Academy.

"MEOW!!" Sakura heard. "Oh yeah…Marshmallow, Snowball, come to mommy!" Sakura said affectionately. Then two white kittens hopped on Sakura's lap. "Aren't you cute?!?" Sakura said as she rubbed one of the kittens' head. "Meow." The kitten meowed. The kitten that was being petted by Sakura had dark blue eyes.

"Snowball?" Sakura said. Then a kitten that looked exactly like the other one, except for this one had sky blue eyes.

If you're confused then I'll tell you. Snowball has sky blue eyes, and Marshmallow has dark blue eyes. I can't make it any clearer than this.

"We're here, c'mon Marshmallow, Snowball, get inside Sakura's bag!" Sakura said as the two said kittens hopped in Sakura's Invader Zim bag.

"BAD, THAT'S VERY BAD!!" Sakura heard someone yell.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as she rolled the window to her car down.

"I don't know you but…this MONSTER here," a boy with messy hair and red triangle tattoos on his cheeks said as he pointed at a mysterious looking boy.

This boy had spiky black hair and dark sunglasses, he wore a light blue jacket that had a high collar and covered his mouth. Only his nose and eyes were visible.

"I didn't do anything, Kiba." The boy said plainly. "You got fleas on Akamaru!" the boy-Kiba said.

"But-" Sakura started but was interrupted when a cute puppy started barking at Sakura's car.

"ARF, ARF!!" the puppy barked.

"MEOW!" the kittens inside the car meowed. "Is there a cat in there?" Kiba asked as he put his finger to Sakura's car.

Then Sakura's car disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and replacing Sakura's old car with a shiny black Lamborghini.

"WOW LOOK AT THAT CAR, SASUKE!" a hyper looking blonde boy said as he pointed at Sakura's car.

"She actually has a cool car…unlike yours Naruto" The person-Sasuke said. This boy had raven black hair and cold onyx eyes.

"SHUT UP, WELL ANYWAYS GUESS WHAT TEME, THIS IS THE FIRST YEAR WE'RE GONNA BE IN SQUADS!" the blonde boy-Naruto said excitedly.

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS, LISTEN UP, THE HOKAGE IS GONNA BE HERE AND YOU NEED TO SHUT YOUR PIE-HOLES AND SHOW SOME RESPECT." A feisty looking woman yelled.

"She seems like the kind of sensei that I'd wanna talk…"personally" with." A silver haired man with a mask said happily. "That's sick!" Sakura said. And apparently she had finally gotten out of her car.

"Hi…you are a Haruno…am I correct?" the man said to Sakura. "Yeah…why do you wanna know?" Sakura asked suspiciously. "Well…your mom and I used to date when she barely became a genin…but our relationship when I became a Chunnin. She said we needed "to date other people" and stuff like "could we still be friends"…yeah." The silver haired man explained.

"By the way, what's your name?" Sakura asked. "Me? I'm Kakashi…call me Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi said.

"Oh…whatever." Sakura said and walked away, and towards the woman who yelled and called the kids "maggots".

"Hey…I'm Anko…nice to meet you!" the woman-Anko said as she stuck her arm out and waited for Sakura to take it, her grin never leaving her face.

"Hi, I'm Sakura!" Sakura said as cheerfully as Anko and took Anko's hand and shook it.

"Well…what is your favorite food? Just answer me this and I'll see if you're my friend or enemy." Anko said and waited for Sakura to respond.

"I love all kinds of dumplings!" Sakura said proudly. "Me too, you are officially my favorite student in the whole school!" Anko said and latched herself on Sakura's arm.

"Okay, I always wanted to have a teacher for a friend." Sakura said and walked to the center of the school.

The center is the place where all the kids have to meet so they can see where their rooms will be and who their team will be. This place had a giant fountain in the middle and can be used as a swimming pool by the size. The garden was beautiful and had all types of colored flowers, in order from light to dark.

"Wow…this place is cool!" Sakura said, with Anko still latched on her arm. "Yeah…everyone says that. Well-" Anko was interrupted by a sound. "MEOW!" Anko heard a sound in Sakura's bag.

"If you have a pet you don't have to hide it, Kiba has Akamaru here and they allow animals here if they can help in battle or with medical problems." Anko explained.

"Well…believe it or not but…my kittens' saliva can heal wounds." Sakura said and watched as Anko's eyes widened. "Let me see the kitties please." Anko begged with puppy dog eyes.

"sigh Fine…Snowball, Marshmallow come out." Sakura said. And then seconds after Sakura said that, said kittens popped their head out of Sakura's bag.

"They are so cute!" Anko said and started rubbing Marshmallow's small ear, while Snowball pawed cutely at the hand Anko was using to pet Marshmallow.

"Hey, I see you have two cats." A boy said, stating the obvious. "No duh!" Anko said as she glared at the boy and continued playing with Marshmallow and Snowball.

"Hey…the names Sai." The boy-Sai, said stupidly. "You're stupider than Naruto." A cold voice said and all eyes were on a gorgeous boy. His long, dark brown hair was moving slightly with the wind, his pearl like eyes were glaring daggers at Sai.

"Hyuuga!" Sai spat with venom. "Surname less freak." The other said and made the people who were listening (Which were a lot) laugh. (None of them knew what Sai's surname was so they call him "surname-less" whenever he addresses someone by their surname)

"HEY NEJI, I SEE YOU'RE SHOWING YOUR YOUTHFULNESS OFF TODAY, ESPECIALLY WHEN WE HAVE MANY NEW-COMERS!!" a boy with bushy eyebrows and a half coconut shaped hairdo.

Sakura covered her ears but then someone grabbed her hands. "Hello, youthful beauty! Will you do the honors of going out with me!" the same boy with bushy eyebrows asked.

"No I will not "do the honors" of going out with you, and why do you wanna go out with me, I don't even know you." Sakura said and looked at all the people who had their eyes on her.

"She's a feisty one…and she has great boobs and look at that ass!" Sakura heard a boy stage whisper. (Stage whisper means to whispered loudly)

"I heard that!" Sakura spat and glared at the boy who said that, it was the blonde boy she saw earlier.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood! Look, food!" Sakura said and made the kittens look at who she was pointing at, it was Naruto.

The kittens turned their heads slightly to the side. "Um…PREY!" Sakura said and pointed at Naruto. The kittens the pounced on Naruto and began scratching him with their nails.

"Good kitties!" Sakura said happily while everybody, excluding Anko (Who was still latched on Sakura's arm), backed away and inch.

"Aww, evil kitties of doom!" Anko said as she picked up Marshmallow. "I like this one best," Anko said happily. "I don't pick favorites." Sakura said as she picked up Snowball.

"Meow!" Marshmallow meowed squeakily. "Yes, Marshmallow?" Anko said as she sat down in the grass with Sakura. "Oi, can we hang here?" Naruto asked. "Sure! Do you like kitties and cats?" Sakura asked. "Of course my horse!" Naruto said while his friends sweat dropped.

"Awesome possum!" Sakura said and the people who sweat dropped previously sweat dropped bigger. "You talk like that sometimes too!?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Of course my horse!" Sakura said and grinned at Naruto, while everyone, excluding Anko and Naruto, fell over anime style.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and there was a moment of silence…

SFX: Cricket chirping

SFX: Squish

"Oh my god, I think it's dead!" A person was heard. "You killed it, murderer!! Go to hell with Hitler and Satan!!" another person was heard.

Then Sakura and Naruto burst into laughter. "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS, LISTEN UP, THE HOKAGE IS HERE SO SHUT YOUR TRAPS AND SHOW SOME RESPECT BEFORE YOUR ASS MEETS MY FOOT!!!" Anko yelled as she saw the Hokage approach her.

"Sup Anko!" a blonde woman said as she gave the peace sign. "Ts-Tsunade-sama?" Sakura stuttered. "Did you just call me 'sama'…only my student from the past called me that?" Tsunade said, without even looking at Sakura.

"You might say something else if you look at me." Sakura said, and was pleased at Tsunade's expression when she saw her. "S-Sakura…Haruno Sakura…are you the one I think you are…the one that I trained when you were only 2…are you that one…and I had to leave when you turned 6…that Sakura?" Tsunade asked as her golden-brown eyes widened with surprise.

"Yup, that Sakura." Sakura said proudly and she heard everyone gasp in unison when Tsunade hugged her.

"Why did everyone gasp?" Sakura asked when Tsunade moved away from the hug. "Well…I've never shown emotion since, since Dan…since Dan died." Tsunade said and looked down.

"Who's Dan?" Sakura asked. "My boyfriend…he died…I don't wanna talk about it." Tsunade said sadly. "I understand…remember…you were there!" Sakura said as she looked at Tsunade's clueless expression.

"Oh…yeah, I remember…family issues." Tsunade said, and then she looked at Anko. "Oh, right!" Anko muttered and cleared her throat.

"HEY MAGGOTS TSUNADE-SAMA IS HERE!!! PRETTY SOON MY FOOT IS GONNA MAKE CONTACT WITH YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T CUT THAT OUT, NARUTO!!!" Anko yelled as she watched Naruto point at Tsunade and said, "Big breasted woman"

"NOW SAY YOU'RE SORRY!!!" Anko yelled. "Gomen…um…lady?" Naruto said stupidly.

"Na-ru-to…re-member me? I'm Tsu-na-de." Tsunade said slowly, as if she was talking to a retarded person. "Tsunade-baa-chan!?!" Naruto said and almost tackled Tsunade but Anko caught him. "I STILL NEED TO ASIGN AREAS AND ROOMS!!" Anko yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto said and stood straight. "GOOD!! Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke," Anko read off a list and Ino cheered while Sasuke drooped.

"Listen up I won't repeat myself!! Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura…I mean Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata," Anko continued while Sakura looked confused.

"Ama TenTen, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Sabaku no Temari…and her two bros. that shall be group number 1! Sakura will have to be leaded over there since she is new here!" Anko said and saw that none of them moved.

"SCRAM!!!" Anko yelled and they all grabbed Sakura's arm and guided her to the area they had to go to. "You'll love it Sakura-chan!! It's awesome possum for you and me to be assigned in the same rooms!!" Naruto kept on babbling on while Sakura surprisingly listened.

"Same room?" Sakura asked. "Oh yeah! We'll be living in this school like its home…except we have roommates!!" Naruto explained. "Cool!" Sakura said and kept on listening to Naruto, who was talking about useless things.

"So I was like…"I want din-din now before I kill you!!!" And they listened to me!!!" Naruto said while everybody sweat dropped. "Wow." Sakura said sarcastically. "I know!! So anyways…blah, blah, blah, blah!!"

"WE'RE HERE!!!" Naruto said and pointed to a part of the immense building that looked like a medium sized house.

"Wow." Sakura mumbled. "Sasu-kun…do you wanna share the room with me!?!" Ino asked. "No…" Sasuke said and walked ahead, next to Sakura. "Hi." Sasuke said silently, hoping Sakura wouldn't here.

"Hi to you too!" Sakura chirped and started talking to Naruto about ramen. 'Wow…she didn't jump at me like some girls usually do…I like her already!' Sasuke thought until he crashed into a wall.

"Are you okay!?!" A feminine voice asked. Sasuke was about to push her off and insult her until, thinking it was Ino, but he saw it was Sakura. "I'm fine." Sasuke said coldly. "Lemme help?" Sakura asked. "Fine there's nothing you can do, not even with a jutsu because this year is when we learn how to find our inner world and chakra inside us." Sasuke said.

"Nonsense! Lemme help!" Sakura said and everybody was watching. Everybody's' eyes widened when they saw a bluish-green aura appear on Sakura hand.

Sakura put her hand on Sasuke's cheek, where he had the wound and they saw the aura sink inside his cheek. "All better?" Sakura asked as she gave him a warm smile. "Hn." Sasuke said and was about to stand up.

"Wait!" Sakura said. "What?" Sasuke asked. "Your treatment isn't done…I do this with everyone so don't get the wrong idea." Sakura said as she moved closer to Sasuke.

She lightly kissed where he had gotten healed, his cheek, and moved away. "Treatment done!" Sakura said and she walked next to Hinata. "S-Sasuke-san…he-he b-blushed for t-the first time." Hinata muttered and unfortunately Sakura heard.

'I don't get it? What's the big deal? I do that all the time…except near private parts…or anything like that…oh well.' Sakura thought.

"Wow!" Sakura said as she walked inside and then everybody else said the same thing as Sakura. "Hinata…do you…wanna share a room?" Sakura asked.

"S-sure…" Hinata said silently. "DIBS!" Sakura was heard. She picked a room she hadn't even gotten into yet. But the outside looked nice, fit for a girl like Sakura, or a girl like Hinata.

The door was as white as snow and it had very pale green, almost white, cherry blossom petals decorating it.

"I-I like so f-far." Hinata said as she walked up to Sakura. "I wanna get to know you!" Hinata said loudly to Sakura, while everybody looked at her in shock, except for Sakura of course.

"Sure!" Sakura cheered and opened the door. Hinata and Sakura looked at the room in awe.

The walls were a very pale blue, the carpet was soft and light beige, it even had posters of Utada Hikaru, (A/N: Search her name on images on Google and you'll see she is very pretty…she also sings for Kingdom Hearts) and Namie Amuro. (Another famous Japanese artist)

"Wow I like the posters." Sakura and Hinata said in unison. "Well Hinata-chan!! Since…you…do you wanna get to know each other?" Sakura asked. "S-sure, S-Sakura-san." Hinata said timidly and sat down on her bed.

Her bed was a twin sized bed but it was connected with Sakura to form a queen size bed. The sheets were colored pale green, like the cherry blossom petals outside on their door.

"First lemme close the door, kay!" Sakura said and closed the door in front of the peoples' faces. "Harsh…well I guess I'm gonna share the room with you two Ten-chan and Temari-chan!" Ino chirped and dragged TenTen and Temari in the room to the left of Sakura and Hinata's.

"Hey Shikamaru?" Sasuke said. "Troublesome, yeah." Shikamaru responded. "You can handle Naruto's loudness…right?" Sasuke asked.

"It's too troublesome to do." Shikamaru said. "Hey guys…how do you like me better fat, like I was before, or skinny, like I am now?" Choji asked. "However as long as you're nice!" Ino said as she opened the door then closed it after her sentence.

"I think this is a drag but, I agree with Ino…for once in my life." Shikamaru said lazily and his eyes drooped slowly. "I think that Shikamaru and-" Naruto started but was interrupted by a loud song preview…then the song stopped.

"That came from Sakura's room." Sasuke said. "Yeah, I know." Naruto said and dragged everybody to Sakura room. And they "happened" to overhear what they were saying.

_In Sakura and Hinata's Room_

"This song inspired me to find my inner world and you said you liked this song so we're gonna sing it so your true spirit can come out." Sakura told Hinata, who was paying close attention. "Okay now let's sing!" Sakura said and pressed the play button on her boom-box.

"Let's sing!" Sakura said as she and Hinata sat down near the boom-box.

Sakura and Hinata:

Hontou ni taisetou na mono igai subete sutete  
Shimaetara ii no ni ne  
Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de

Sonna toki itsu datte  
Me o tojireba  
Waratteru kimi ga iru

Itsuka eien no nemuri tsuku hi made  
Dou ka sono egao ga  
Taema naku aku you ni 

Hito wa minna kanashii kara  
Wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo  
Aisubeki mono no tame  
Ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto

deatta ano koro wa  
subete ga bukiyou de  
toomawari shita yo ne  
kizutsuke atta yo ne

itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru you ni

deatta ano koro wa  
subete ga bukiyou de  
toomawari shita yo ne  
tadoritsuitan de ne

(If you wanna know the song name it's called, Dearest, and the artist is, Hamasaki Ayumi)

"Don't you feel it flowing through you Hinata?" Sakura asked Hinata. "H-hai!" Hinata said. "Look at yourself." Sakura said as the door swung open. "OMG Hinata what's that aura around you!" Naruto asked. "H-huh?" Hinata said and looked at herself.

"Hinata, your inner world has been unchained, you can handle chakra all your own!" Sakura said and hugged a proud looking Hinata. "C-can I r-really use ch-chakra?" Hinata asked. "Of course you can! Congrats!" Sakura said and hugged Hinata tighter, while everybody (except Neji and Naruto, who were happy 4 her) was jealous that Hinata, the weakest out of all of them, learned before them.

"Easy right? Now everybody get out!" Sakura said and shoved everybody out of the room, then slammed the door shut.

"Where were we?" Sakura said to herself as she walked up to Hinata. "Sit down, Hinata, time to sing…again." Sakura said and sat down on the bed, with Hinata sitting down after. "Okay Hinata," Sakura said and turned to her.

"O-Okay, what?" Hinata asked. "Lemme tell you something, after this _you_ will have the _will_ to be strong, _you_ will have the _will_ to pick your strength and _you_ will have the _will_ to defeat _your_ enemies and protect loved ones." Sakura said, emphasizing you, your and will.

"M-my will?" Hinata asked. "Yes, your will, and the song we'll be singing is, MY WILL…English version!!!" Sakura exclaimed. "I-I get it." Hinata said. "Yeah." Sakura said as she turned on the boom-box.

"Have you heard this song before?" Sakura asked. "N-no." Hinata said. "No worries, you just know the words automatically when you hear the beat of the song. "Now, LET'S SING!!" Sakura said and pressed play.

(This s actually the English version of My Will, so if you search it type in English Version.)

Sakura and Hinata:

I wake from my sleep and face the day,  
That I have the hope to reach you someday,  
I cannot go on take other steps,  
'cause my way is not easy to go. 

Naruto and the gang walk in silently and watch Sakura and Hinata sing.

No, even I do really wanna see you,  
I need to take my time,  
Spend some days alone, being be myself, will be all I do 

If doesn't exist an everlasting love in which I could believe,  
I got hurt because, I was very awkward  
Know it but I don't want no losing, no!

Thinkin' of you made me cry,  
So my eyes, they were filled with tears,  
And all I've got is my will to be with you again. 

Thinkin' of you made me cry so many times,  
The only thing that made me strong was you,  
And I have my will to be with you someday

"Alright, Hinata that was awesome!" Sakura said and gave said person a high five. "I-I feel it, inside m-me." Hinata told Sakura. "Can't we talk without you guys in here!?!" Sakura asked angrily.

"Sorry but you guys sang so good!" Naruto exclaimed and was about to hug Sakura and Hinata but Temari and Shikamaru held him back. "What a drag." Shikamaru said. "Shut up about that stupid line you always use." Temari yelled.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. "I wish you would stop saying that…it's such a "drag"." Temari mocked.

'I hate Temari, she's hogging Shikamaru all to herself…well she does like him…a lot!' Ino thought in her head but she accidentally said it aloud. "NOT TRUE!!" Temari yelled and started chasing Ino around the room. "YES IT IS, SHIKA!!' Ino said. "DON'T CALL SHIKA, SHIKA!!!" Temari yelled.

"SHIKAMARU, TEMARI IS MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU AND WANTS TO HAVE LITTLE LAZY BABIES WITH YOU!!!" Ino yelled. "SHUT UP!!!" Temari yelled as her face went red.

"I-is that…true?" Shikamaru said…GASP without saying drag or troublesome. Temari tackled Ino before Shikamaru said that and froze; she then robotically stood up and walked out of the room.

"I barely know you guys but I think it's time for a girl talk!!!" Sakura said and dragged all the girls out of the room. "I-I agree with S-Sakura-san." Hinata said and everybody's eyes widened, except for Sakura's. "Hinata…you spoke your mind…for once," Ino said and suddenly froze. "WHAT DID SAKURA-CHAN DO TO YOU!?!" Naruto asked and started shaking Sakura by the shoulders.

"S-stop!" Hinata said as loudly as she could and Naruto froze just like Ino did. "I taught Hinata to speak her mind; I told her what might happen if she doesn't learn to yell." Sakura explained. "What exactly did you tell her?" Neji asked suspiciously.

"Well I said…"

_Flash Back_

"_Listen Hinata, I stopped the song because you were whispering instead of singing aloud." Sakura told Hinata. "W-what's wrong w-with whispering?" Hinata asked. "Well let's say you get pushed in an alley by a hot drunk teenager." _

"_He will try to rape you and if you don't scream for help you will lose your virginity by a stranger." Sakura explained. Hinata gulped and nodded. "L-let's continue." "Very well then" Sakura said. "But first lemme tell you something, this song inspired me to find my inner world."_

_Flash Back_

"And then I told her about the song being inspiring to find my inner world." Sakura said while Hinata nodded her head in agreement. "Well, to Temari's room!!" Sakura said and picked up Hinata. Hinata then got on Sakura's back. "P-piggyback r-ride!' Hinata said as she pointed at Temari's room.

_Intercom: Excuse us for the interruption but we will have to meet in the gymnasium for something important. Please report to the gymnasium immediately!_

"You heard the intercom, let's go!!" Sakura said and ran outside, with Hinata still on her back. "WAIT!!" Naruto said and ran in Temari's room. "What do you-" Temari said but was interrupted when Naruto picked her up. "NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!!! LET'S GO!!" Naruto said and pulled everybody else with him.

(And now I shall answer the questions I think you might ask.

Will Temari ever end up with Shikamaru? Yes she will.

When is there gonna be some SasuSaku romance? Not yet…but soon.

What do the people on the intercom want? Something _very_ important.

Why am I putting Q And A? Because I feel like it! See you next time on:

Hidden Leaf Training Academy!!)

Preview:

Naruto: WE HAVE TO WHAT!?!

Sakura: Maybe if you would shut up you would be able to hear what Tsunade-sama is saying you idiot!!

Naruto: Oh sorry.

Naruto and Sakura: Next time on Hidden Leaf Training Academy, WE HAVE TO DO WHAT!!!

Hinata: S-see you s-soon!


	2. Explanations

(I will take suggestions 4 my story so feel free 2 suggest whatever u want. By the way, this is my first story 'n I forgot 2 tell u that on the last chap. don't believe me? Then look at my profile…well, **I don't own Naruto**. I hope u like this chap, I'm tryin' 2 make it longer. Plz R&R…just 2 let u know, this chap was 19 pages long!!!)

_Recap_

_Intercom: Excuse us for the interruption but we will have to meet in the gymnasium for something important. Please report to the gymnasium immediately!_

"_You heard the intercom, let's go!!" Sakura said and ran outside, with Hinata still on her back. "WAIT!!" Naruto said and ran in Temari's room. "What are you-" Temari said but was interrupted when Naruto picked her up. "NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!!! LET'S GO!!" Naruto said and pulled everybody else with him._

_End Recap_

"WHERE ARE WE GOING!?!" Temari asked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Naruto said suspiciously as he ran, in the distance he saw Sakura carrying Hinata on her back. "YES I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!!" Temari yelled. "Oh…you do? Okay, well you heard the intercom, right?" Naruto asked. "Yeah…wait we had to go right now!?!" Temari said. "Yeah right now!!" Naruto said as he picked up his pace.

_With Sakura and Hinata_

"We're almost there…! RIGHT!?!" Sakura asked. "H-HAI!" Hinata said as her short hair got blown back by Sakura's speed. "WE'RE HERE!!" Sakura said as she stepped inside the gymnasium. "Hi Sakura!" a cheery voice said. "Hi…SHIZUNE!!" Sakura said as she tackled the woman-Shizune. "G-good to s-see you t-too." Shizune choked out. "Oh, sorry!" Sakura said as she got off of Shizune.

"Why is Hinata on your back?" Shizune asked. "Oh…I dunno. Hinata wanna get off?" Sakura asked. "…iie, that is if you don't mind?" Hinata asked. ('Iie' means 'no' just 2 let u know)

"I don't mind at all!" Sakura said as Naruto and more people neither Hinata nor Sakura knew. "Hinata, Sakura-chan over here!" Naruto said and pointed at three rows of empty seats.

"COMING!!" Sakura said and started running towards Naruto. "Hey cutie-" A boy said but Sakura ran into him and tripped. She then fell on top of dream-boy Sasuke.

"S-Sakura-san, are y-you okay!" Hinata said as she helped Sakura up. "Hey, um…sorry…um…person?" Sakura said, trying to think of what Sasuke's name was. "Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said and stood up, brushing the dust off his pants.

"Gomen nasai, Uchiha-san." Sakura said and bowed to Sasuke. "You don't have to show respect for this teme." Naruto said as he suddenly popped up, pointing his thumb at Sasuke. "Iie…it was my fault…it always is." Sakura muttered at went up to Neji.

"Hyuuga-san, may I please talk to you in private?" Sakura told Neji. "What for?" Neji asked. "Business." Sakura said and walked off, knowing she caught his interest. "Wait up!" Neji said and ran after Sakura.

"Damn that Neji." Sasuke and TenTen said in unison. "Wow…I sense _jealousy_…" Naruto said and leaned close to TenTen. "Afraid she'll steal him from you…well she can…why? Because Sakura-chan is single." Naruto said to TenTen while TenTen caught fire.

"OMG, TenTen is on fire!!" Ino yelled and grabbed a fire extinguisher. "I'll save you!!" Ino exclaimed and after a few seconds TenTen was covered in white foam. "That wasn't necessary…" Choji said. "Shut up…um…thin boy!!" Ino yelled.

"Wow…that hurt my feelings Ino; I think I might even cry." Choji said sarcastically. "EVERYBODY KEEP IT DOWN BEFORE I HAVE TO KICK YOUR ASS, CHOJI!!!" Anko's voice boomed throughout the immense room. Choji then stiffened and listened closely to what Anko had to say.

"Well, as you know Christmas will be here in a week and after Christmas we will be celebrating Hinata's sweet sixteen." Tsunade said as everyone in the room began to cheer.

"GO HINATA, GO CHRISTMAS, GO NEJI-KUN AND ME, HARUNO SAKURA!!!!" Sakura screamed, getting the attention of everyone in the room. And when they all looked Sakura's arm was hooked with Neji's, and Hinata was still on Sakura's back.

Neji death glared everyone, excluding Sakura and Hinata. After they got glared at by Neji they all turned their attention to Tsunade.

"Well like I was saying, we shall be having an early Christmas party at the same day as our Training Academy's first dance of the year!" Tsunade cheered. "So get those mistletoes up and bring your socializing skill to tomorrow's party…and yes its tomorrow. You're dismissed!!" Tsunade said as everybody in the room started scrambling to the exits.

Pretty soon the room was empty. "Well…let's make tomorrow's party fun…even though I'm the Hokage I'm gonna spike the drinks…okay?" Tsunade asked Anko and Shizune. "I don't think that's a good idea-" Shizune said. "Nonsense!! I'll help Tsunade!!' Anko interrupted. "Great, Anko go ask Sakura about the music…I mean she is good with that stuff!!" Tsunade demanded.

"Right away!!' Anko said and ran out of the room. "I have a bad feeling about this." Shizune said.

-Siren blares-

_**Warning Kakashi Anko Moment Ahead**_

_With Anko_

"Hey Anko!" "Hey Kakashi!" Anko responded as she kept on running. "Why are you running with me…and not reading porn?" Anko asked Kakashi. "Because I'm headed to Naruto's "house"…and I might crash if I read" Kakashi said.

"Oh same here, except for the porn part, let's go together-" Anko said but yelped when Kakashi picked her up, bridal-style.

"LEMME GO!?!" Anko said, struggling to break free from his grasp. "I don't think so…_cutie_…" Kakashi mocked. "SHUT UP!!!" Anko yelled. "Come on…this is my dream come true…carrying my bride away." Kakashi said, making Anko blush.

"Please, you just like girls for looks!" Anko said angrily. "Not true, I like them by personality…you're feisty…just how I like them." Kakashi said slyly. "Shut up!" Anko said, her face going hot with anger and embarrassment.

"Did I make Miss Anko blush?" Kakashi asked. "THAT'S IT, YOU ASSHOLE-" Anko said but was interrupted when someone's lips covered her own.

Anko struggled to push him off. 'Yes, my dream come true…I FINALLY GET TO KISS ANKO!!!' Kakashi thought in his head.

'I-I feel…strange…am I falling for the player…it can't be…HE'LL JUST BREAK MY HEART!!!' Anko thought, which gave her the strength to push him off.

Anko ran away, leaving Kakashi confused, he quickly pulled his mask up. 'Where is she going, oh well, back to business…I'm coming, Haruno.' he thought as he started running after her.

Anko finally arrived, knocking hard and loud on the door. Then the door opened, revealing Sakura, with Hinata _still_ on top her back. "Hey, what's up Anko?" Sakura said, but then saw the sad look on Anko's face.

"We can talk about it in the room…coming?" Sakura asked. "H-hai." Anko said and stepped in and closed the door. "This way!!" Sakura said and grabbed Anko's hand, guiding Anko to her room.

_In the Boys' Room._

"Why do we all have to share the room!?!" Naruto half asked half whined. "Urasai, dobe." Sasuke and Neji said coldly. "By the way, why were you and Sakura holding hands…or whatever you were doing?" Choji asked, making everybody look at Neji.

"YEAH!!! SASUKE-TEME AND TENTEN GOT JEALOUS!!!" Naruto said while Sasuke blushed.

"I HEARD THAT!!! I WAS NOT JEALOUS!!!" a muffled voice said. "WHY DON'T YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE, TENTEN!?!" Naruto yelled. "I WILL!!!" TenTen yelled back.

"I'M HERE DOBE!!!" TenTen yelled. "GOOD!!! NOW MISS BUN-BUN, I WANA SAY A FEW THINGS, YOU WERE JEALOUS, YOU WERE JEALOUS, AND YOU WERE-" Naruto was interrupted by the sudden knocking on the door.

"I'LL GET IT!!! AND I'LL GIVE A PIECE OF MY MIND AND LOAF OF MY FIST FOR WHAT HE DID TO ANKO!!!" Sakura yelled.

_With Sakura, Hinata and Anko_

"Okay, Hinata, I want you to get off my back…for now, and hide Anko in the treasure chest, you will be sitting on it and _reading_ a book." Sakura said as she pointed at a very pale green treasure chest. "H-Hai." Hinata said and hopped off of Sakura. "C'mon Anko-sensei, l-let's go!' Hinata said and opened the strangely big treasure chest.

"There's a trap door in there that leads to an underground room, which leads to Tsunade's office." Anko explained. "Th-then go in." Hinata said and opened it a little wider.

"HAI!!!" Anko said and jumped in the giant box. Hinata then closed it and sat on it, and picked up a book labeled, "The Giver."(Which is a very good book, I read it when I was younger)

Sakura then ran out of the room and into the living room. Sakura straitened up and opened the door. "Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said, closing her eyes and giving him a warm smile.

"Come with me!!' Kakashi said and picked Sakura up. "UCHIHA-SAN, NARUTO-KUN, NEJI-KUN, CHOJI-KUN, SHIKA-KUN, TASUKETE (HELP)!!!!" Sakura screamed. "Shizukani! (Quiet!)" Kakashi said and knocked Sakura out, but before he knocked her out Sakura gave a very loud scream.

_With the Boys_

What was that all about-" Naruto said but was interrupted once again. "UCHIHA-SAN, NARUTO-KUN, NEJI-KUN, CHOJI-KUN AND SHIKA-KUN, TASUKETE!!!!" they heard someone scream.

Sasuke and Neji then ran out of the room quickly. They watched as Sakura screamed and got knocked out. "Uchiha-san." They heard Sakura mutter before falling into complete unconsciousness.

"Why did you do what you just did?" Neji snarled. "Because we need to ask her a few questions…about her family." Kakashi said. "Tomare (Stop)!!!" a certain Hyuuga girl with blue hair and pale lavender eyes screamed at the top of her lungs.

-Siren blares-

_**Warning: Hinata OOC Ahead**_

"SAKURA-SAN TOLD ME ABOUT THESE SITUATIONS, YOU RAPIST!!!" Hinata screamed. Everyone else froze, including Kakashi. They looked as Hinata began to cry and run towards Sakura and Kakashi.

"BYAKUGAN!!" Hinata exclaimed, and then the rest of the gang got out just in time.

"Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms" Hinata yelled. "Two palms,hits Kakashi 2x four palmshits Kakashi 4x, eight palmshits Kakashi 8x, sixteen palmshits Kakashi 16x, thirty-two palmshits Kakashi 32x and sixty-four palmshits Kakashi 64x!!" Hinata yelled and made Kakashi pass out and drop Sakura on the final blow.

Hinata fell to the floor, next to Sakura. She breathed heavily while everybody watched in awe. "This is good stuff." Naruto said. Lemme explain Naruto sensed some action would begin so he started recording it on his camera.

"Congrats Hinata-sama…now the two of us know our kekkei genkai." Neji said as everybody's' eyes widened. "R-really." Hinata managed to say. "PROVE IT!!" Naruto exclaimed. "Very well then." Neji said. "BYAKUGAN!!" Neji exclaimed as the veins near his temples bulged.

"See." Neji said to Naruto and deactivated his kekkei genkai. "What did I miss?" a weak voice asked. All eyes were on Sakura. "Why did they go after you like that?" Neji asked, his voice hinted with concern.

"Well…let's go to my room…Hinata?" Sakura said. "Hmm." Hinata muttered. "Arigato." Sakura said and stood up, but failed and fell to her side, stabbing her self with the furniture.

Sakura winced in pain as the wood from the furniture penetrated her skin, blood slowly oozing out. "S-Sakura-san!" Hinata said with worry as she tried to crawl over to her.

"Teme, help Sakura-chan!! Neji, you and I will help Hinata!!' Naruto said-demanded, for once sounding serious. Everyone, excluding Sakura and Hinata, looked at Naruto in bewilderment. Was this the Naruto they new talking?

"Hai." Sasuke said plainly. "Whatever." Neji said as he walked over to Hinata. Naruto used his left hand and grabbed Hinata's left arm, then he used his available hand to grab onto Hinata's right arm.

Neji caught on and wrapped his hands around Hinata's ankles, and then they both lifted up. Naruto bumped into Temari and Hinata swayed, Neji let go in shock and Naruto let go because he was gonna yell at Neji for letting go of Hinata.

They watched as Hinata flew up in the air, then it all seemed to move in slow motion. A person outlined in white and colored in black ran in a fast speed, catching an unconscious Hinata. Then the girl walked up to Naruto and said, "Next time just carry her bridal style." And dumped Hinata in his arms.

"Well, back in the dark hole for me, dewa mata (see you)!" the girl said and walked up to Sakura. "Dewa mata (see you)!" the girl exclaimed and vanished inside Sakura. "Kore wa nani (what's this)?!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'll explain when I can get in my room." Sakura said weakly and faded into unconsciousness. "Mou oshimai da (it's hopeless)." Hinata said. "Doushite (how come)?" Temari asked. "Sakura-san is the only one who knows healing jutsu." Hinata explained.

"Hey teme, you had Sharingan activated when Sakura-chan healed your wound…and then she kissed you and you blushed-but she didn't mean it like that cause she loves me-but then you go crazy because she loves me and you rape her dry.

"Then I come to her rescue-and you kidnap her and rape her again-then I save her, again-And we leave you all alone to die with your hundred cats." Naruto said, talking without breaks. "That didn't even happen…except for the first 2." Sasuke said as he blushed.

"So you admit it…you…" Naruto said, pausing for dramatic effect. Then he waited to long and started humming the song Elmo's World. "La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, ramen world! La, la, la, la. La, la, la, la, ramen world!" Naruto sang.

"Umm…Naruto…aren't you gonna finish your story!" Ino's voice snapped Naruto from his daze. "What? Oh, yeah. Sasuke admitted that he…that he…what are we talking about again…wait never mind, I remember now…that he likes Sakura-chan!!" Naruto said loudly.

"Who likes me?" Sakura asked, and then she screamed when she realized she was being carried bridal style by Sasuke. "OMG, I've seen this on a TV show called Friends…I got drunk and so did Uchiha-san-then we eloped and we went to a hotel-and had crazy violent and awesome sex!!!!!!!" Sakura said, talking like Naruto, without breaks.

"Actually, that didn't happen." TenTen finally spoke up. "Oh thank Kami…I was about to scream my lungs out and accuse Uchiha-san of being a rapist."

"Sakura-chan, I couldn't help but overhear the word…elope…did he…touch you in anyways." Naruto asked, as he sat down on the beige sofa, crossing one leg over the other.

"It's now Halloween yet, Naruto." Neji said plainly. "Aww man, I wanted to be the scariest man of all time…" Naruto said. "Who?" Temari and Ino asked in unison. "…" Naruto took a dramatic pause. "Dr. Phil." Naruto said as he pressed play on a tape recorder, then horror music began to play, and somebody screamed.

It was Sakura; she fell over, did a summersault and fell unconscious again. Naruto quickly turned the horror music off and started yelling at the tape recorder. "Bad tape recorder, bad!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at the tape recorder.

"Nice going, you scared her…troublesome." Shikamaru said to Naruto. "I'm up!" Sakura said as she shot up, and fell flat on her ass. "TO THE BEACH!!!" Sakura said randomly and ran to her room. "Hi Anko, AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sakura screamed. "I don't even wanna know what's going on in there." Shikamaru said as he was slowly lying himself on the sofa on the opposite side of the sofa Naruto…"Dr. Phil" was sitting in.

"Where am I?" Kakashi asked as he rubbed his head. "Hey you asshole!!" Naruto said pointing at Kakashi. "Hey I was ordered to!" Kakashi said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "By who!?!" Naruto demanded. "Tsunade, of course." Kakashi said plainly. 'This doesn't make sense.' Naruto thought.

"Well I was sent here because Tsunade wanted to see your ninja skills and how you would handle a situation like this, and all of you failed miserably…except for Hinata…and Sakura…why did Sakura not fail you may ask." Kakashi said. "but we didn't ask-" "I'll tell you anyways, she didn't fail because she was the one being captive…now-"

"Look outside." Temari demanded, interrupting Kakashi and everybody looked outside the window. There she was. Sakura was in a red two piece bikini. And next to her was a woman with dark blue-purple hair, it was let down and barely reached her shoulders. She was wearing a black bikini bra and was wearing black knit shorts. These knit shorts were very, very short and only covered her ass, showing her long smooth legs.

"Wow she's hot…but who is she?" Kakashi said while all the other guys agreed by nodding there head. "C'mon Anko, let's go get ice cream at the beach!!" They heard Sakura yell to the woman they found out was Anko. "That…foxy mama was Anko!!" Naruto exclaimed, making the two girls outside turn around.

_With Sakura and Anko_

"What was that!?!" Sakura exclaimed. "Let's just drop it and go shopping…yes there _are_ stores here…and I happen to be an adult…so that means we get stuff for free!!!" Anko squealed the last part. "YAY!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well what are we waiting for!?! Let's go!!" Anko said and grabbed Sakura's wrist and started running.

"Look, there it is!!!" Anko said. "Hallelujah!!" Sakura exclaimed as they entered the store and loud heavy metal filled their ears, and they didn't even notice a pile of teens walk in after them. "You know Sakura; you should apply to work here." Anko suggested over the loud music.

"Are you crazy!?! You know how many yen I would have to pay so I can get a decent piercing, and do you know how many I would need to get just to work here…3 or 4!!" Sakura exclaimed. "Are you brave?" Anko asked in a serious tone. Sakura paused for a minute.

"Yeah, where are you leading this conversation to?" Sakura asked worriedly.

(By the way the store they're in is **Hot Topic**, and if u don't know what I'm talkin' 'bout then I'm gonna b disappointed in you…well its true…that's a lot of piercings u have 2 get jus 2 work at **Hot Topic**…well back 2 da story!!)

"Well, I could make you numb 'n you won't feel a thing when you get pierced!!" Anko exclaimed, congratulating herself at her great idea. "That would work!!" Sakura said as happily as Anko. "You guys can come out now!!" Anko said angrily. While the people who were hiding gulped and slowly came out from hiding.

"Hey you, you and your friends better get out of this store before I'm forced to beat 'cha with a butcher knife!!!" a woman with many tattoos on her said as she pointed at Kakashi and the kids who followed him.

"Is that Gaara!?!" Anko asked and pointed at Gaara. "Yeah." Gaara said plainly, arms crossed. "You want me to train him!?!" Sakura exclaimed as she pointed at Gaara. "Yeah." Anko said. "Okay then…but where?" Sakura asked herself.

"Right here." Gaara said as he pointed at the floor. "HELLO!!! I SAID TO GET OUT…NONE OF YOU KIDS ARE IN THE STYLE FOR **HOT TOPIC**!!!" the lady exclaimed again. "I'm in the style." Anko and Sakura said. The woman looked at them up and down…"You're right…well fine then only you two can stay." The lady said. "What about him!?!" Sakura said and pulled Gaara next to her.

The woman eyed Gaara carefully. "He can stay." The lady said and pushed the rest of the ninja gang out of the store. "But-" Kakashi tried to complain and looked at Gaara for help. But Gaara was _actually_ _talking_ with Sakura…a person…socializing!!!! "OMG Gaara is socializing, and it's not with me!!!" Ino exclaimed as she looked inside the store through the window.

"Let's see what happens." Kakashi said as he sat down, the others followed suit. "I wondering what they're talking 'bout." TenTen said dreamily.

'Imagine if that was me…what if we were dancing to the piano love song called…**First Love**…' TenTen thought.

(U should really listen 2 the song it's from **Final Fantasy VIII**, 'n like TenTen thought and the song is called **First Love**)

"Um…TenTen? Are you okay?" A concerned voice asked. "Why should you care…why don't you go rape Sakura!" TenTen hissed. "When we talked she said she was the one who saved me from those gang members when I was ten." The boy explained.

"Oh…so then what do you consider her?" TenTen asked as she turned around to face _him_. "I consider her my nee-san…why? Were you jealous, TenTen?" he asked innocently…a little too innocently.

"N-no, you're speaking such silly things, Neji." TenTen said as her face turned red. "C'mon, I'm not a Hyuuga for nothin', do you…like me, TenTen?" the Hyuuga asked/mocked. "Um…well…I…h-hai." TenTen said and ran behind Temari. 'That's all I needed to know.' Neji thought, smirked and went over to Sasuke.

"What did she say?" Sasuke asked Neji. "She said 'hai'." Neji said and smirked. Sasuke then smirked, catching on. "You have known her ever since you were 7…she always envied that mystery girl, especially since the day that girl saved you was the day of your birthday." Sasuke said. "Un (yeah)" Neji said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"But what should I do?" Neji asked as he kicked a small pebble. "Well…ask her to the dance that will be happening _tomorrow_." Sasuke said as he kicked the pebble back to Neji, thus starting a game of soccer. "I'll do it." Neji said and took a deep breath. "Wish me luck." Neji said and walked to TenTen and Temari.

"T-TenTen…will you go," Neji started. "Will I go what?" TenTen asked, tilting her head to the side. "I should leave." Temari said. "No-" TenTen protested

"I agree with Temari." Neji interrupted. "Bye…TenTen!" Temari said cheerfully and peeled off her trench coat, only to reveal the clothes she wears in time skip.

"See ya!" Temari said and walked into the store, while everybody glared daggers at her.

"Well…want to go to the dance…with me?" Neji asked nervously. "Joudan deshou (are you kidding)!?!" TenTen exclaimed. "Iie." Neji said plainly. "Ikimashou ka (shall we go)?" Neji asked. "G-go where?" TenTen asked nervously. "To the dance…together." Neji said. "I-I…h-hai" TenTen said and was about to run away until Neji pulled her back.

"Douka shimashita ka (is something wrong)?" Neji asked. "Iie." TenTen said. "The why are you running away?" Neji said as he pulled her slightly closer. "Um…well…N-Neji I-I…I always sort of…liked you…like liked you." TenTen said and shut her eyes tightly, as if waiting for rejection to smack her right across the face…but it didn't come.

"I always sort of like liked you too." Neji said as he looked into her eyes. TenTen looked into his eyes and couldn't help but feel safe being that close to him. 'Wow…I wish he'd kiss me, he is soooo much hotter than Gaara' TenTen thought.

"I can't help but agree with you TenTen…I am hotter than Gaara," Neji said. 'He can read my mind…that means he knows that I want to kiss him!' TenTen thought. 'Oh…oh…OH!!!! Well then 'Mr. I-can-read-you-mind!!' I'll tell you something. KISS ME!!! HA, I BET YOU CAN'T EVEN READ MY MIND YOU PHONY!!!' TenTen thought.

"Watashi wa kamaimasen (okay with me)." Neji said and leaned down. TenTen struggled to break free, especially since the whole gang was watching. What are you doing-" TenTen managed to hiss out before a certain Hyuuga's lips crashed onto hers.

'You're going down!!!' TenTen thought and was surprised with what she heard. 'Oh contraire.' She heard Neji say. 'How can I hear him!?!' TenTen thought. 'We ninja can all talk telepathically.' Neji explained telepathically. 'Oh…well then…GET OFF ME!!!!' TenTen exclaimed and pushed him off of her.

"See ya at the dance, Ten-chan." Neji said mockingly and walked back to Sasuke.

"How'd it go?" Sasuke asked "Great." Neji said dreamily. "Are you falling for her?" Sasuke asked. "Why would I not…I mean look at her, she's smart beautiful and she and I have been friends for quite a while." Neji said.

"Well…that makes sense." Sasuke said. "But then again there _is_ such thing as love at first sight." Neji added.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked. "It means _you_ like _my_ nee-san." Neji said as he moved closer to Sasuke. "I don't like Hinata." Sasuke protested. "Ah, that is correct but you do like…Sakura-nee-san." Neji said as Sasuke's eyes widened. "She's your sister!?!" Sasuke exclaimed. "No…actually we talked and well…she's the girl who saved me when I turned ten." Neji admitted.

"Then I guess she's okay." Sasuke said plainly. "Did I just hear Sasuke Uchiha say she's okay?" Neji asked mockingly. "Damare (shut up)." Sasuke said angrily. "Whatever…you like her." Neji said and walked up to Naruto who was orally fighting with Shikamaru.

"Cloud watching." Shikamaru said. "Ramen!!" Naruto said back. "Star gazing." Shikamaru said plainly. "You like star gazing and cloud watching?" a feminine voice said. Shikamaru would normally ignore it but it had to do with his hobbies he would turn around, which he did. "Who are you…troublesome girl?" Shikamaru half said half asked.

"Me…none of your concern." The girl said. Shikamaru didn't know who she was because she was wearing a dark blue trench coat, covering her face because of her hood.

"Do you go to the training academy nearby?" Shikamaru asked as beads of sweat slowly slid down his forehead. "You can say that…but why so nervous?" the girl mocked. Shikamaru tugged at the color of his shirt and tugged it down slightly.

"Well…yes…if you want I'll reveal myself to you at the dance…I'll even make up a password…that is if you want to…do you?" the girl asked. "H-hai." Shikamaru said as he tugged at his collar once more. The girl laughed whole-heartedly and put her slightly small hand on her perfectly flat stomach. "Wh-what's so funny?" Shikamaru asked nervously.

"Well…lemme tell you the password first." She said and walked up to Shikamaru. When she was so close that she could kiss him she moved her head to his ear and slowly told him the password. Shikamaru blushed because of closeness and muttered a 'thank you'. "Bye…Shika-kun." The girl said and poofed away and into **Hot Topic**.

Naruto whistled lowly and walked up to Shikamaru. "Quite some beauty by the voice eh." Naruto said. "H-Hai…troublesome." Shikamaru said and lied down under a shady tree. "Hey." Temari said and lied down next to Shikamaru. "Nanika atta (what's up)?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing much." Temari said as she sat next to him. "What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked as he sat up. "Nothing much." Temari said plainly. "Stop saying 'nothing much'…it's troublesome." "I'm fine… do you wanna go inside **Hot Topic** with me?" Temari asked to kill the silence.

"I can't go in…I'm not 'In the style', remember?" Shikamaru said as he looked up at the clouds. "C'mon…there's this one girl in a trench coat and she's gonna sing for the party…but no one knows who she is…not even the person who assigned her to sing, Tsunade!!" Temari exclaimed and realized that Shikamaru caught interest.

"Well, look, there she is now!!" Temari said, got up and went up to the girl in the trench coat. "Hey…mystery!!" Temari said and waved at the mystery girl. "Hey, Temari-san…I wanna tell you something important." The girl said seriously. "Um…okay?" Temari said, not sure of what to say.

"I'm gonna be the one singing a song called **Sanctuary**, by Utada Hikaru. And during one part of the song I'm gonna reveal myself." The girl said. "Oh…well…maybe we could get to know each other at the party?" Temari asked.

"That would be nice…but it's already 5:35…the school's curfew is to be there by six…if you're late then you wont attend the dances for the whole year." The girl explained. "Oh…well then…wait…ITS 5:35!!!" Temari exclaimed. "Then we better get going." Kakashi said as he stood up from the bench he was sitting in.

"Bye, Mystery." Temari said and hugged the girl. "Bye…gotta run!!" the girl said and ran back in **Hot Topic**. "Bye…"Temari muttered and left to where Kakashi was leading everybody.

"Where's Sakura?" Kakashi said and as if right on cue Anko alone ran out of the store. "SAKURA GOT THE CUTEST DRESS!!!" she exclaimed and ran back in the store. She then came back out with Sakura, who was holding a bag labeled, **Hot Topic**. "Let's go!!" she exclaimed and dashed to Hinata.

"Piggyback ride?" Sakura asked to Hinata. "S-sure." Hinata said and got on Sakura's back. "Let's go!!" Sakura said and watched Anko, who was doing several hand signs then grabbed Sakura's hand and poofed away.

"Let's run!!!" Kakashi said and started running. The rest watched, then began to run after Kakashi.

"We made it!!" TenTen exclaimed as Neji opened the door. "Let's see what Sakura-nee-san is doing." Neji said and walked in, followed by the rest of the gang.

"Don't you think I should get a date so I could go to the dance?" they heard Sakura ask. "Well…I'll tell you the people that are available. There's Naruto, Kankuro, Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Zaku, Sai…or you can go on a friendly date." Anko said.

"I'll go with whatever." Sakura said and fell off her bed when all the boys Anko named were right there.

"Um…hi?" Sakura said as she stood up. "Sakura, I need to talk to you." Gaara said in his normal, slightly deep voice.

"Um…okay." Sakura said and patted her bed. "Come sit." Sakura said and smiled. "Sakura, since you don't have a date yet I wanted to know that if you could let me dance with you on one of the songs…and…a…hug?" Gaara said and blushed slightly.

"Sure!!" Sakura said and hugged Gaara. "Then afterwards we could train, you know so you can find what you connect with." Sakura said and smiled happily.

"Okay…well…just one dance…bye." Gaara said and walked out of the room. "Everybody glared at Gaara but heard what Sakura was saying. But wait, how did Kiba, Shino, Zaku and Sai get in there?

"Well, that's just one dance…but who will I have as a date…and I need somebody to guard my friend…you know the one who's friends with Temari and the one Shikamaru is crushing on." Sakura said. Then Shikamaru busted in there.

"If it's not too troublesome, could you introduce me to her and give me a dance?" an out of breath Shikamaru said. "Sure!" Sakura chirped and smiled at him. "Bye." Shikamaru said and ran out of the room.

"Weird…oh well." Sakura said and fell over when Sasuke walked up to her. "Nanika atta(what's up), Uchiha-san." Sakura said as she got up. But Sasuke just stood there. "What do you want?" Sakura asked in the nicest way she could.

"First of all, call me Sasuke, second of all I don't have a date either, third of all I'm here to ask you because I don't wanna be dateless." Sasuke said plainly as his eyes drooped.

"Okay, I don't wanna be dateless either, I would've said yes to anyone…well; whatever…could you all LEAVE NOW!!!!" Sakura said as she lost her patience.

"Whatever." The boys all said and walked out of the room. "Well, I should leave, bye, see ya tomorrow!!" Anko said and jumped inside the treasure chest. "Hinata?" Sakura asked. "Hmm." Hinata said dreamily. "Hinata, are you okay?"

"I will." Hinata said in a daze. "You will what?" Sakura said and leaned closer to hear what Hinata was saying. "I will go to the dance with you, Naruto." Hinata said and hugged her pillow. "MEOW!!" the two cats squeaked.

"I was wondering where you were!!" Sakura said and picked up the cats. "Huh!!" Hinata said and sat up. "Glad to see you're back, Hinata." Sakura said as she sat down on her bed.

"Wh-What exactly did I say?" Hinata said and picked up Snowball. "Well you said that you will go to the dance…with Naruto." Sakura told her. "I…I did?" Hinata said and looked down, her face turned completely red.

"It's okay if you like him. Maybe I can tell him to give you a dance?" Sakura said/asked. "Th-that would be n-nice, thanks S-Sakura-san." Hinata muttered and rested her head on her fluffy pale green pillow. "Goin' to sleep already?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, I'm pretty tired, I'm not sure why but I'm always like this." Hinata said and turned to her side so she could see Sakura.

"Well, I'll set up Snowball and Marshmallow's bed." Sakura informed Hinata and stood up. "Okay." Hinata said and looked at the wall. "There you go!!" Sakura cheered and sat on her bed.

SFX: Knock, knock, knock

"Who is it!?!" Sakura said in sing-song. "It's me!!" the person outside the door replied in sing-song.

"Come in!!" Sakura said and lied down on her soft feather bed. "It is I!!" Naruto said and busted in the room. "What do you want?" Sakura whined as she covered herself with the pale green sheets.

"Well, we wanna have a little party here…what do ya say?" Naruto said and then all of the gang walked in casually. "Hey." Neji said and sat down on Sakura's bed.

"Is nee-san cranky?" Neji mocked. "Urasai." Sakura mumbled. "Can't take a joke?" Neji mocked some more. "Get out…I never got to have a girl talk with Temari." Sakura snapped and pushed Neji off the bed.

"Yeah, girls only!!" Ino said and pushed all the boys except Sasuke out. "Unless you wanna stay?" Ino said flirtatiously. "I'm out, thanks." Sasuke said and was about to walk out.

"Wait, what will you be doing inside your room?" Sakura asked. "None of your concern." Sasuke said dully and turned around to face Sakura. "Then…GET OUT PRETTY BOY!!!!" Sakura exclaimed and threw him out of the room.

"Harsh but it's cool." Ino said and sat down on Hinata's bed. "Well, first of all, Temari, if you really like Shikamaru then ask him to the dance." Ino said and pulled Temari next to her.

"Hey, I'll be right back; I need to change into my pajamas." Sakura said and grabbed her bag. "BRB (be right back)!!" Sakura said and ran out the door. "Okay, well anyways about Hinata, who do you like?" Ino asked.

Sakura shook her head and walked towards the bathroom. Sakura locked the door and took her red short sleeve blouse off. She picked up her pale pink tank top and put it on. She grabbed her red pajama bottoms and set them on the counter. She quickly slipped out of her beige skirt and then pulled her short shorts down and slipped her red pajama pants on.

"I'm done…I wonder what the boys are doing." Sakura said to herself and sneaked to the boys' door. "Ha, Captain Falcon can beat Fox any day!!" Sakura heard an unidentified voice say. "Shut up Kankuro, you caught me off guard!!!" Naruto yelled at Kankuro.

"You're just saying that because of Kyuubi." Neji said plainly. 'Hi Saku-nee-san.' Neji spoke with her telepathically. 'Hi Neji-nii-san, can I play with you guys?' Sakura asked. 'Sure! I'll tell the guys.' 'Okay, thanks.' Sakura said and waited to hear Neji say something.

"Hey guys, what would you say if a girl played this game with us?" Neji asked. "I'd say 'It's the start of the apocalypse'…why?" Naruto asked. "Because Sakura wants to play with us." Neji said and stood up, as if trying to be intimidating…and it worked.

"Well, well I'd say 'great'…because…it's great!" Kankuro said, succeeding in sounding like an idiot. "Nah…I don't have to play…maybe some other time…besides…wait what time it is…because I hear lights are out at 7:30." Sakura said.

"Well…its 7:29…and we have one more minute until-"

_Intercom: Lights out!!_

"Great…the dark." Neji said as he sat on what he thought was his bed. "Get…off of…me!!" Naruto chocked out. "Oops." Neji said and stood up.

"I have a flash light." Kankuro said and turned it on. "Straight to bed!!" Kankuro demanded and all the boys got on their beds. "Good night guy, don't let the bedbugs put their foot up your ass." Sakura said sweetly and closed the door

"…do bedbugs have feet?" Naruto asked. "Yes…I think…how else could they move around?" Kankuro replied.

"Idiots, bedbugs are hella small. They can't shove their foot up your ass…don't you watch **That's 70's Show**, you know Red Forman always talks about shoving his foot up peoples' asses…" Neji explained. "Oh…good night." Naruto said and started snoring.

All the guys groaned and put their pillows over their heads, this is gonna be a long night.

(Srry 2 end it here but this part isn't that important…the next part will get better…remember I will take suggestions…I'll update as soon as I can!!!)

Preview:

_Sakura heard a faint scream. 'Who could it be?' she thought. "Someone please help me!!" a faint voice screamed. 'Am I the only one who can hear her? Whoever it is I have to go save her!' Sakura thought and stood up…_

(What do you think…do u wanna read on…when do u want Hinata to confess to Naruto? When do you want TenTen and Neji to confess? When do you want Temari to admit she has feelings for Shikamaru?

Answer these questions on ur reviews…the only answers I'll accept are: Soon or in a lil' bit.)


	3. Ino is a backstabber 'n Anko an emo!

(I'd like 2 thank sakuraharuno-cherryblossom 4 adding my story 2 her faves…reviews make me happy…hope ya like! PLZ R&R…bye da way here's another retarded conversation)

xPrincessGothx: I don't like to say this but I don't own Naruto.

Masashi Kishimoto: I would have to sue you if you said you did.

Naruto: Who the heck is Masashi Kishimoto?

Masashi Kishimoto: You don't talk to your master like that, apologize!

Naruto: Sakura-chan…help me!!!

Sakura: Don't you know who Masashi Kishimoto is!?!

Naruto: No…

Sakura: Baka, he created us!

Naruto: So we're like androids?

Sasuke: How are we androids?

Sakura: If we're androids I wanna be Android 18 from Dragon Ball Z!!

Naruto: Then I wanna be-

Sasuke: Dibs on Android 17

Naruto: I hate you!!

Sakura: You can be Android 16…

Naruto: NO!!! I HATE YOU ALL!!!!

Sakura: I'm about ready to beat you up with my Infinity Bullet!!

Naruto: No sister, please…18, calm down

Sasuke: It's for the best 16; you were always in the way.

Sakura: At least he was nice unlike you, 17

Sasuke: Whatever

Android 18: Who the hell thinks they can pretend to be me!?!

Android 17: Why am I here when I can be killing Goku?

Android 18: we shall stalk you forever…look out for us!!-Disappears-

Android 17: Don't be surprised if you wake up at the hospital! –Disappears-

_Recap_

"_Idiots, bedbugs are hella small. They can't shove their foot up your ass…don't you watch **That's 70's Show**, you know Red Forman always talks about shoving his foot up peoples' asses…" Neji explained. "Oh…good night." Naruto said and started snoring._

_All the guys groaned and put their pillows over their heads, this is gonna be a long night._

_End Recap_

"Hmm?" sakura mumbled as she sat up. "What…? Good night…fluffy." Sakura said and let herself fall on whatever she was lying on. "S-Sakura-san?" a soft voice spoke.

"Huh?" Sakura questioned. "I-It's time to get ready." Hinata said softly and helped Sakura up. Sakura then realized she fell asleep on the floor. "Ready for what?" Sakura asked.

"F-for the party." Hinata explained. "Party!?! How long was I asleep!?!" Sakura exclaimed. "You were asleep for quite awhile, the party starts at 6:30 and right now it's 5:00." Hinata timidly spoke, afraid of how Sakura would react.

"WHAT!!!" Sakura exclaimed. "I HAVE TO GO TO ANKO'S, BYE!!!" Sakura said and ran to her room, unaware that everyone in the house was looking at her.

"Weird." Neji said and walked to his room. "It's Kankuro's fault, we were gonna inject Naruto with a sleeping needle so he wouldn't be a bother since he was sleep walking but _Kankuro_ had to trip and inject Sakura." Sasuke said and looked at Kankuro.

"KANKURO, YOU INJECTED OUR NEW FRIEND!!!" Ino said angrily and cracked her knuckles. The Temari and TenTen did the same. "NO TENTEN, I LOVE YOU!!!" Kankuro said and started hugging TenTen's ankles. "Um…awkward." TenTen said nervously.

"You like _my_ TenTen!?!" Neji said as he burst out of his room, Byakugan activated. "You saw what Hinata did; well I can do that too!" Neji said and Kankuro quickly moved away from TenTen.

"Sorry Kankuro, but if you love me it'll just be one-sided love." TenTen said sympathetically. "Oh…well can we still be friends-" "Of course!" TenTen said, not knowing she interrupted Kankuro.

"You didn't let me finish…can we still be friends…with benefits." Kankuro said slyly. "Sorry…but no can do, I sorta' confessed to Neji that I like him…so me and Neji are together…I guess." TenTen explained.

"Oh…well has he complimented you in public?" Kankuro asked. "TenTen, you have a wonderful, unique taste in style…I like it almost as much as I like you." Neji said and glared at Kankuro. "Aww, Neji that is sooo…sweet!!" TenTen said and hugged Neji, who was _still_ glaring at a jaw dropped Kankuro.

"Noooo!!!" Kankuro screamed and dropped to his knees. "Calm down…we can still be friends…_without_ benefits." TenTen said while still hugging Neji. "I guess I can forgive you of breaking my heart?" Kankuro said, hoping that TenTen would feel bad for him and hug him.

"That's the spirit!!" TenTen said and went to her room. "That didn't go as expected but she'll fall for me soon…once I get the Hyuuga out of the way." Kankuro thought…or did he.

"Once I'm out of the way of what?" Neji asked and Kankuro realized he was still on his knees. 'Might as well do this.' He thought and started hugging Neji's ankles, "Please don't kill me, I have a dark side like…just like Gollum, you know…from **The Lord of the Rings**." Kankuro said, getting of topic.

"That has nothing to do with anything…" Neji said and kicked him in the face. "Please forgive me master!!" Kankuro said, imitating Gollum. "Idiot, let's go." Neji said and all the guys followed him.

"Well, I can't let Sakura beat me in getting ready so…to my room…which Hinata hasn't seen yet." Ino said and looked at Hinata.

"What's the room color?" Hinata asked. "It's baby blue." Ino and Temari said. "The beds' color?" Hinata asked. "Mine is pale blue, Temari's is pale green and TenTen's is the same as Temari's." Ino said as if it was so obvious.

"Are y-your beds c-connected like m-mine and Sakura-nee-san's?" Hinata asked.

'My god…she asks too many questions…I have to embarrass her in class tomorrow…I'm only being nice to her because she's friends with Saku-chan…I can't believe she lets Hinata call her _nee-san_…I should be the one calling her that…pretty soon it'll be me calling Saku-chan, _nee-san_.' Ino thought evilly.

"I-Ino, we-we have to get r-ready." Hinata said and walked to her room. 'I wish Sakura-nee-san was here…I don't have good social skills.' Hinata thought and closed her door before any of the girls could go in.

"What the big idea!?!" Ino said and scoffed. "Such a brat, don't you agree." Ino said and looked at the girls for a response.

"That's mean Ino, why are you so mean to her? She's finally happy being friends with somebody who understands her and you have to ruin it for her." TenTen said angrily.

(I know what you're thinking you Ino fans…but its okay because Ino is gonna learn her lesson. She's gonna learn her lesson in either this chap or the next chap.)

"But…aren't you guys tired of being overshadowed by Hinata!?!" Ino exclaimed. "When have we ever been overshadowed, we've always overshadowed Hinata!!! This is the first time she's been independent. You are so stuck up…" Temari said and walked inside her room, while Ino gaped at her.

"What's wrong with Temari!?!" Ino exclaimed. "Did you bring mine?" TenTen asked Temari. "Yeah." Temari said and handed TenTen a bag. Then the two girl entered Hinata's room.

"What's wrong with them…they're being weird." Ino said to herself and walked to her room…all alone.

"I think they're crazy…not hang out with _me_." Ino said and grabbed her dress. "I'll vote for Hinata as the Christmas Princess and when she goes up there I'll dump some sort of liquid on her and embarrass her…excellent…" Ino said as she put on her mascara.

"I-I think s-something is wrong with-with Ino." Hinata said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "You look good Hinata, like a princess." TenTen complemented. "Arigato, TenTen-san." Hinata said softly and smoothed her light red dress. Her dress was perfectly decorated with ruby earrings and a ruby choker.

"I'm jealous Hinata, it's so pretty, I especially love the choker." Temari said and pointed at her choker.

"A-arigato, Temari-san." Hinata said and sat down on her bed. "It's your turn to change." TenTen said and pushed Temari into the bathroom connected with the room. "Hurry up!!" TenTen complained.

"I barely got in!!" Temari defended. "Gomen nasai!!" TenTen said and sat down next to Hinata. "What c-color is T-TenTen-san's dress?" Hinata asked, trying to start a conversation. "It's-" TenTen started.

"What do you think?" Temari asked as she opened the door. Hinata looked at the dress. It was forest green and went up to her knees, just like Hinata's. She wore green heels and she twirled around, her dress moved with her and made a forest green circle around her.

"It's kawaii." Hinata said softly. "I agree, sup kawaii!" TenTen said and ran into the bathroom, pushing Temari out in the process. "Mean!" Temari huffed and sat down next to Hinata. "Oi Hinata?" Temari asked. "Hmm?" Hinata said and looked up at Temari.

"Are you okay…you quieter than usual…what happened!?!" Temari said and looked at her suspiciously. "It's nothing…but…well, why doesn't-never mind." Hinata said and looked back down.

"I'm here!" TenTen exclaimed. She was wearing a light blue dress, the straps were see-through and her dress was pretty long, it covered her feet.

"What do you think!?!" TenTen said excitedly. "Kirei (pretty)." Hinata muttered. "Arigato, Hinata-chan!" TenTen cheered and put on some diamond earrings. "They look great!" Temari said happily.

_With Sakura_

"Baka, I already told you twice!!" Sakura snapped at Anko, who was too busy brushing Sakura's hair to listen. "Are you listening to me!?!" Sakura hissed. "Calm down, Miss Moody." Anko hissed back.

"Well…I'm that girl in the trench coat and I have to reveal myself correctly." Sakura explained for the umpteenth time. "Okay!" Anko cheered. "Were you even listening?" Sakura said suspiciously. "Yes…you said that you were that girl in the trench coat and that you have to reveal yourself correctly.

"Wow…you were actually listening…well lemme try the dress on now…what color was it again?" sakura asked. "It was very dark blue…almost black." Anko said and grabbed the bag labeled: **Hot Topic**. "Go change, you only have 20 minutes left!" Anko exclaimed and pushed Sakura and her bag in the bathroom.

_A Few Long Minutes Later_

"I'm ready!" Sakura said and opened the door. Anko looked up lazily and her jaw dropped and eyes bulged. "What?" Sakura asked and shrugged. "Y-you…look in the…m-m-mirror." Anko stuttered. "I don't see what-" Sakura said and looked in the mirror.

She was wearing a dark blue-almost black-dress, she wore black open toe heels but they were covered by her long dress. "You look…different." Anko said. "Is that a compliment?" Sakura asked angrily. "Hai-hai." Anko said and grabbed a black choker with a blood red cherry blossom hanging from it.

Anko handed it to Sakura and Sakura carefully put it on, as if it would break if handled to roughly. She finally finished and looked at Anko. Anko nodded and opened one of her jewelry boxes.

Anko picked something up carefully; it was two black chandelier earrings. "Here…I wore them at the dance here." Anko said and handed her the earrings. "Who did you go with?" sakura asked out of curiosity.

"I didn't go with anyone…" Anko said and began telling Sakura a story.

_Flashback (3 Weeks before the Dance)_

"_Anko will you go with the dance with me so we can be youthful together!!" a boy who looked like a teenage version of Gai asked teenage Anko. "Sorry Gai…I don't do that kinda' stuff." Anko said and walked off, leaving Gai disappointed. _

"_Anko!" A voice called out to her. "Who is it?" said girl asked. "It's your best friend!" the person said back. "Okay, Kurenai…I need help." Anko said to Kurenai. "With what?" she asked. "I don't have a date to the dance…Genma asked me but I said no and told him that Shizune likes him." Anko said sadly._

"_Well Shizune is one of our peeps so that was the right thing to do." Kurenai said and put her hand on Anko's shoulder. "LOOK, KAKASHI IS MAKING OUT WITH RIN!!!" an obnoxious voice exclaimed._

_Anko looked down. "Do you…do you like him?" Kurenai asked softly. "Yes…but Rin-" "But Rin is a slut…I would expect this from her." Kurenai interrupted. "But…I do like Kakashi…if he wasn't a player…" Anko said sadly. _

_1 Week before the Dance_

"_Anko, what's this!" Shizune and Kurenai exclaimed and held her wrist, while they were in class…with everyone watching._

"_What?" Anko asked. "This!!" Shizune said and pointed at the scars on her wrist. "Anko…why?" Shizune asked and began to cry. Anko looked at them coldly, "Because I can…an I will." And with that said Anko stabbed her arm with a kunai and looked at the kids watching._

"_Take a good look!!! I'm the schools emo and it's somebody's fault!!" Anko said and was about to run out until her friends (which happen to be boys) stopped her. "Anko-chan, please control yourself." Gai said. "Yeah…you're makin' my girlfriend cry." Genma said and put his arm around a crying Shizune. "Anko-san, please calm down!" Hayate said._

"_I'll be in my room…" Anko said and stormed out of the class. Anko's friends looked at Kakashi accusingly. Then the whole class caught on and glared at Kakashi. Kakashi looked down. "Tell Anko that I'm sorry…I'll make it up to her some day." Kakashi said and was unaware that Gai was recording this._

"_Rin…it's over…we're done…slut!" Kakashi said while Rin gaped at him. Kurenai gaped at Rin mockingly and stopped. "I'm going after Anko." "AND, CUT…THAT'S A WRAP!!!" Gai said and turned the camera off._

_End Flashback_

"And I stayed locked up in my room…I showed up at the dance and I didn't know that my reputation had been increasing. And they all voted for me…so I want you to wear these…good luck Sakura…you should leave…the dance is about to begin." Anko said as she looked at her hands, which were currently in her lap.

"Hai, Anko-san." Sakura said and hugged her. Then she quickly put the earrings on and ran off.

_At The Dance_

_Srry 2 Skip but I'm pretty sure u ppl r bored_

Sakura slipped in her dark-blue trench coat and put the hood on. "Look out, here I come." She said and continued walking.

(I'm gonna stop it here cuz I'm feeling lazy 'n cuz my bro want 2 use da laptop…yes I have a laptop…well merry Christmas Eve…at least today it is…well just in case some ppl read it tomorrow…MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Or…merry –insert holiday here-…by da way…on the top part with da Androids…u know how they said somethin' 'bout appearing? Well dats gonna happen on da next chap…srry 4 my laziness…the preview stay da same. Go 2 Chap 2…actually; lemme just put it on here.

Preview:

_Sakura heard a faint scream. 'Who could it be?' she thought. "Someone please help me!!" a faint voice screamed. 'Am I the only one who can hear her? Whoever it is I have to go save her!' Sakura thought and stood up…_

Dis is da preview of da next chap…well I'm srry once again 4 cuttin' it short but tomorrow is Christmas 4 Pete's sake!! PLZ R&R…I'LL TRY 2 UPDATE SOON!!!


	4. Srry

I am sooo srry that this isn't a chap but I was thinkin' of makin' another story, but I will continue this one. It's a bunch of OCs so I dunno if u'll like it but I'll be posting it after this story ends…it's something me and my brother made up…by da way my bros. pen name is: D4Death. I'm srry this isn't a chap but **Fire Valkyria** was helpin' me think of more ideas 4 da next chap. GO **Fire Valkyria**!!! Thnx sooo much 4 ur help!!!!


	5. MUST READ OR ELSE!

I am sooo srry but I needed 2 do dis cuz I need a lot of OCs 2 b in da story…since it _is_ an academy…here's wat u have 2 do. Fill out da thing that's under dis in a review.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Kekkei Genkai (bloodline limit): (optional)**

**Jutsu Style (water, fire, earth, etc.):**

**Village (4 those retards out there it means wat village u come from):**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Clothes Description:**

**When ur OC is gonna appear in da story:**

**Wat role they play:**

**How u r connected with the Naruto crew (if u r connected with somebody from Naruto in some way):**

Fill this out if u wanna make and OC on ur review…respond quickly…I really need 2 continue da story 'n I can't continue without some OCs…

NOW HURRY AND REVIEW…remember 2 fill out the form above…!! The stuff in bold…u can add more info if u want…hurry!! IT'S UP 2 U!!


	6. Dance Drama and Saku Meets Haku!

(It's freakin' 11:17 on Christmas eve as I type this but I don't want some ppl 2 wait…I'm gonna put the ppl who've reviewed more than twice on here' so if u've only reviewed once 'n don't see urself on here then don't blame me, blame da fact dat u only reviewed once…those 'some ppl' r:

**Fire Valkyria**

**tiffanylicis **

**Kaze-Yume No Tenshi **

sniff u guys rock!!! Well we all know I don't own Naruto…so on with the story…and yes **tiffanylicis,** Ino is mean…deal with it…jk. 4 u Ino fans out there I'm srry 4 makin' Ino mean but she'll b nice later on, kay?

Naruto: I don't own Naruto…wait…how I not own me?

Sakura: Didn't you see out last conversation?

Naruto: r we starting over?

Sakura: Yes…DIBS ON ANDROID 18

Naruto: Dibs on-

Sasuke: Dibs on Android 17

Naruto: I hate u!!

Sasuke: Same here

Android 18: I told u not 2 pretend 2 b me!

Android 17: …yeah

Naruto: Plz forgive me!! I'm srry

Android 18: we shall b in your story…even if the story writer doesn't like it!

xPrincessGothx: I don't care…

Android 17: Good!

Android 18: Very good…well see ya later! –Disappears-

Android 17: Yeah…ja ne!! –Disappears-

Naruto: I don't own myself…oh no!!!! I'm somebody's slave-

Sakura: Urasai baka…ON WITH THE STORY!!!

_Recap_

_Sakura slipped in her dark-blue trench coat and put the hood on. "Look out, here I come." She said and continued walking._

_End Recap_

"Why did I say that? Random but I better get going-holy shit!!! The party started 10 minutes ago!! Damn me and my babbling…I wasn't even talkin' to anybody!!" Sakura said and began to run toward the building.

"Oh yeah…" Sakura remembered and poofed to the building.

"We don't know her name so just call her……something…wait, lemme think of something…Mystery?" Tsunade said and looked around the room. "Okay her name is Mystery…you can hate it or you can love it." Tsunade said plainly.

"Now since _Anko_ for got to ask Sakura to sing I just got some girl to sing, give it up for Mystery!" Tsunade said and pointed at the sage, where there was a large poof.

There the 'mystery girl' was. "Hi?" she said. "Okay…I'm only here to sing one song so deal with it!" the girl snapped, everybody then leaned back in their chairs.

"Okay, I'm gonna go outside and wait for my friend to show up." She said and ran outside. Sakura did several hand signs and 'poof'. She made clone of herself.

"Let's go!" Sakura said and grabbed her clone's hand. "YAY!!! I'M GONNA SING!!!" her clone said in a hyper voice. "Urasai, baka." Sakura said and dragged her onstage.

"This girl here," Mystery/Sakura explained and pointed at her clone. "Her name is…Saki." Mystery/Sakura said and continued pointing at a hyper clone. (By da way the clone is also wearin' a trench coat)

"HI!!" The clone said and waved at the crowd. "This _freak_ can speak backwards." Sakura explained and pointed at her clone with her thumb. "YEAH RIGHT!!!" Naruto exclaimed and stood up from his seat.

"Pu tush (shut up)!!" the clone exclaimed. "She means 'shut up'." Sakura said and Naruto drooped in his seat. "Oh, yeah, is there an Uchiha Sasuke here?" Mystery/Sakura asked. Sasuke raised his hand slightly and Mystery/Sakura nodded and pulled out a paper.

"My friend Sakura says: sorry but I found out that Anko is an emo and I stayed to soothe her, please forgive me, kiss, hug, hug, kiss, little hug, big kiss, big hug, little kiss, little kiss, big kiss, little hug, big hug, little kiss, Sakura." Mystery/Sakura read off the paper she was holding.

"SAKURA-CHAN HAS SEEN THE MOVIE **NACHO LIBRE**!?!" Naruto exclaimed. "THAT PART MADE ME LAUGH SO HARD!!!" Naruto yelled loudly. Then someone began to laugh loudly, and it wasn't Naruto…it was…Hinata?

"S-sorry." Hinata said and cleared her throat. "I-it was just so funny…gomen nasai." Hinata said and sat down. "That's okay." Mystery/Sakura said. "Won gnignis eb lliw ew." The clone informed them. "She means 'we'll be singing now." Mystery/Sakura cleared up.

"Okay…**Utada Hikaru**, **Sanctuary**!" the clone said. (In the song Hikaru records her voice backwards…so da clone will be singing the backwards parts.)

"Just one moment!" Mystery/Sakura said and ran out with her clone.

_With Naruto and the Gang_

"Ha, ha, GAARA YOU'RE DATELESS!!!" Naruto proclaimed and stood up. "Not really." Gaara said and rested his head on the table. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he sat down. (This is when Aokii Ling's character comes in…just wait.)

"Where does she come from?" Hinata asked quietly. "Where's Temari and TenTen!!" Naruto blurted out. "They had something to do…at least that's what they told me." Neji said and put his feet on the table, crossing them.

"DON'T DO THAT!!" Ino snapped and pushed his feet of the table.

Description: All the guys accept for Naruto r wearin' their normal clothes, Naruto is wearing a tux.

Look at chapter 2 for the description of the girls' clothes. Ino is wearing a short lavender dress with a chain around her neck. Her hairstyle was still the same though.

"So…wh-where does she c-come from?" Hinata asked again. "Suna, just like me." Gaara stated and closed his eyes.

"What about description, her hair color, eye color." A brunette with her hair down said…she was oddly wearing the same dress TenTen was gonna wear. "Who are you?" Shikamaru asked. "Me…I'm Miss Nine-Nine." The brunette joked. "TenTen-san, y-you look n-nice!" Hinata said and hugged her.

"The brunette patted Hinata's back as she moved away, "All courtesy of Temari." TenTen said and then Temari walked in. She seemed to walk in slow motion for Shikamaru. "Hey TenTen?" Temari said as she walked. "What?" TenTen asked.

"Well, why am I walking in slow motion?" Temari asked as she was barely halfway to the table. "That's because I numbed your legs, remember, so you wouldn't dance?" TenTen reminded her. "Oh yeah…take the numbing off!!" Temari snapped. "Okay!" TenTen cheered and kicked Temari in the shin.

"Oh…that hurt…THAT HURT!!!" temari said and started dancing around saying "I'm free!!!" "Urasai, Temari, you're making a scene." Neji warned. "A scene? I'm gonna be on television!!" Temari cheered and sat down. "I rock…I shall be on TV." Temari said, her head then dropped on the table and she started snoring.

"Well…weird…now back to that girl!!" Naruto turned to Gaara. "What about her?" He said and looked at him. "Well, like what TenTen said, what her hair color, eye color…you know!" Naruto said and sat down next to Gaara.

"No, I don't know." Gaara said and crossed his arms. "Yes you do.' Naruto cooed and moved closer. "Fine…her eye color is red and she has black hearts on them." Gaara said as Naruto covered his mouth to resist the temptation to laugh.

"If you laugh at her I'll kill you, she was my friend since pre-school and she helped me get the tattoo I have on my forehead, and because nobody laughs at my girlfriend." Gaara said as Naruto shut up.

"Gomen nasai…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!" Naruto yelped and moved away from Gaara.

"I'm back, from the dead!" Mystery/Sakura said as she came in with her clone. "Will you sing the prettiful song now!?!" Naruto yelled. "Prettiful is not a word and yes." Mystery/Sakura said and got onstage.

(Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I)(1)

In you and I there's a new land,

Angels in flight

(wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I) (1)

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music will tie

(Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I) (1)

What's left of me

What's left of me now

I watch you fast asleep,

All I fear means nothing

In you and I there's a new land,

Angels in flight

(Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I) (1)

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music will tie

(Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I) (1)

What's left of me

What's left of me

(Snwod dna spu ynam oS) (2)

My heart's a battleground

(Snoitome eurt deen I) (3)

(Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I) (1)

(Snoitome eurt deen I) (3)

You show me how to see,

That nothing is whole

And nothing is broken

In you and I there's a new land

Angels in flight

(Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I) (1)

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music will tie

(Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I) (1)

What's left of me

What's left of me now

My fears, my lies

Melt away…

(Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I)

The song finally ended and everybody clapped. "THANK YOU!!!!" The clone said and jumped. 'NOOOO!!!" Mystery/Sakura screamed and caught her. "They could've found out who we were, you idiot!" Mystery/Sakura hissed at her clone.

"Look at the bright side, they didn't find out, yet…can we tell them…PLEASE!!!" the clone begged and everybody joined in on the begging.

"Fine." Mystery/Sakura sighed in defeat at played the jaws theme music as she tugged at her hood. "I WONDER WHO IT IS!!!!" Naruto blurted out loud enough for everyone in the room to here.

"URASAI BAKA!!!" the clone yelled. "Well sorry miss moody." Naruto muttered and sat down. Then Mystery/Sakura pulled the hood down completely. "THIS IS WHY NO ONE KNEW WHERE I WAS…I SING!!!" sakura exclaimed and pulled the clone's hood down…it wasn't Sakura though…it was.

"PRINCESS EMO HERE!!!" the girl exclaimed. It was-

"Anko?" Sakura asked. "Yup…um…bye." She said and disappeared. "Wait…that was…teenage Anko…I never thought she looked so pretty. Sakura thought until somebody cleared their throat. "Huh?" sakura asked and looked at where that came from.

It was Sasuke!?! Sakura mouthed 'what'. Sasuke pointed at her trench coat. Sakura shrugged. "TAKE IT OFF!!" Sasuke blurted and everybody looked at him. He just shrugged and sat down, waiting for Sakura to do as he said.

"Oh." Sakura said and slowly took her trench coat off. All the boys' jaws dropped and eyes bulged. Naruto cat called Sakura while Sakura glared at him. She put her hand up, as if telling them to stop then she walked out and came back in seconds later.

This time she was wearing a short black dress everything else was the same. Her dress was simple but in the sides it was very dark blue. "I thought I should match with my date." Sakura explained and sat down next to Sasuke.

Everybody looked at Sakura. "Oh yeah…Gaara, come with me." Sakura said, stood up and left. Gaara said nothing but stood up and followed.

_With Sakura and Gaara_

"Your girlfriend started talking to me, she seems cool, remember when I said I had to go? That was because she wanted to ask me about how you've been over the past few years." Sakura told Gaara.

"Where is she-" he was about to ask. "Gaara!?!" a girl asked. Said person turned around and faced a girl who looked pretty young, she looked like she was about 13 or 14.

"Gaara, this is your girlfriend…well you should recognize her…by the way Gaara, since she showed up I don't owe you a dance." Sakura said as she watched happily as the girl hug Gaara.

"Then you have to sing a slow song for me and Aokii." Gaara said…more like demanded. "Fine…but I won't get to dance at all since I'll be singing!" Sakura whined.

"Just make a clone sing for you so you can dance with whoever it is you want." Gaara explained. "Okay."

**(Make ur OCs okay, its rlly pissin' me of dat only like 2 ppl put OCs…c'mon ppl I know u can do it!!! Bye da way if ur gonna have a boyfriend then hands off of Shino…HE'S MINE!!!!)**

_Later on at the Dance_

"Okay you happy couples out there, this here is a love song…also by **Utada Hikaru** called **Simple and Clean**, and since my throat is hurting I will have my clone sing." Sakura said on the microphone.

Sakura sat down and let her clone take over, luckily she didn't get the hyper clone. Sakura watched all the people in the room and rested her cheek on her right palm.

She couldn't even find her friends, who were probably dancing and having fun. Sakura felt the room was getting stuffy since it was just her and Sasuke, the song haven't started yet because the clone was waiting for everybody to get up and dance.

"Wanna dance?" Sasuke said, almost happily. She looked up at him; he didn't look like he wanted to dance. "Unless you do." Sakura said and looked at him, expecting him to sit back down.

"Then we dance." Sasuke said and grabbed her hand. Sakura gasped slightly but leaned closer to Sasuke once they got on the dance floor. The clone pointed at the Sakura and said "DON'T BLOW IT!!!" and then she started to sing seconds after.

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things

Lately, you're all I need

You smiled at me and said,

"Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said No,

I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

So simple and clean

The daily things like this and that and what is what

That keep us all busy

Are confusing me

That's when you came to me and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you

But does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand

It's enough when I say so

And maybe some things are that simple"

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

"That was fun!!" Sakura said sarcastically. "I agree…so fun." Sasuke said sarcastically, like Sakura.

"Are you like obsessed with **Utada Hikaru**?" Sasuke asked. "Why'd ya ask?" Sakura asked back. "Because your clone said this is an **Utada Hikaru** song called **Why**…by the way, this song sounds too energetic." Sasuke complained.

"I'm obsessed with her and so what if the song is energetic, look everybody is dancing except for us…even Lee is dancing!" Sakura said and pointed at Lee, who was doing the disco. "Whatever." Sasuke said and rested his head on the table.

Sakura heard a scream. 'Who could it be?' she thought. "Someone please help me!!" a faint voice screamed. 'Am I the only one who can hear her? Whoever it is I have to go save her!' Sakura though and stood up.

Sasuke didn't even notice, he was probably asleep. Sakura ran off where she heard the voice, outside. "Get away from me!!" the person screamed again, this time, it sounded closer.

Sakura ran to the fountain and peaked on the other side, there she saw a guy forcefully giving a girl a hickey. "Please don't kiss me, my first kiss can't be with you!" the girl pleaded.

"Don't worry, you're just a sex toy." The guy said and ripped part of her dress. "No!" she screamed. Sakura couldn't take it, but she couldn't move either.

"Quiet sweetie." The guy said and injected the girl, she stopped moving and lay there, limp. "Now we can have more fun, once the-" the guys started but was whacked with Sakura's shoe.

"Get away from her!!" She screamed and slapped the boy, she looked at him carefully. "Kye?" she asked. "Oh…I remember you…I raped your sister." The guy said slyly.

"GO TO HELL!!!" she screamed and kicked him in his precious jewels. He groaned and fell on the floor. "Take that!" she yelled and knocked him out.

"Who was that girl?" Sakura asked herself aloud and walked up to the poor girl who might even be traumatized. "Are you…oh no" Sakura said as her eyes widened. That girl was Hinata.

_With Naruto and The gang_

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he sat down with the rest of the group at the table. Tsunade walked up to them. "Where are Sakura and Hinata?" She asked. "We're not sure." Naruto said and looked around. Then they heard a scream of agony.

The Tsunade quickly ran outside. "Sakura…what happened?" Tsunade asked and looked at the girl sakura was holding then Sakura and then the boy on the ground.

"He's the one who raped Saku." Sakura said and hugged the body she was holding. "Did he rape her?' Tsunade asked. "No but he almost did…do you know who it is?" Sakura asked. "No. Who?" Tsunade asked.

"Hinata." Sakura said and finally looked up at Tsunade, her eyes were red and her tears were all over her cheeks. "I'm calling ANBU to send this boy to jail." Tsunade said and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello, come to Konoha at once!" Tsunade said and hung up the phone. "Would you like your friends to see?' Tsunade asked. "No…poor Hinata has been through enough." Sakura said and picked Hinata up, and put her on her back.

"Tell them…I went to the "house" for an emergency…don't tell them no matter how much they beg." Sakura said and left. "Hai." Tsunade said and walked in the gymnasium.

"Tsunade better not tell." Sakura talked to herself. "Wanna go to the beach, Hinata-nee-san?" Sakura asked. "Uh-huh." Hinata muttered. "You okay?" Sakura asked again. "Uh-uh." Hinata muttered again.

"That's okay; we can just listen to the ocean waves and relax." Sakura said and walked towards the beach.

(Yes there is a beach near the academy…don't complain…it's my story!)

Sakura was tired of walking and did several hand signs, then poof…they were at the beach.

Sakura looked around, and then she saw a boy standing there, only in some black swimming trunks. "Um, excuse me?" Sakura patted the boy on the shoulder.

"Hai!" He said and smiled. "Well, can my friend and I join you?" Sakura asked. "First may you tell me your name?" he asked. "My name is Haruno Sakura. And my friends name is Hyuuga Hinata." Sakura said and smiled back.

"My name is Haku, just Haku." He said and pointed at a pure black quilt that was lying on the glistening sand. Sakura set Hinata down so that she could rest there. Then Sakura sat down close to Hinata.

"The sand looks better at night." Haku commented. "It does, it seems to shine, like a diamond." Sakura added. "Yes, it does, tell me, why does you friend look like that?" Haku asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you this but…she almost got raped but I saved her, that's why we aren't t the dance." Sakura explained. "Oh, sad…she's lucky to be friends with you, such a kind person." Haku said and smiled.

"Why weren't you at the dance?" Sakura asked.

"Me, because they don't accept me, just because I have a kekkei genkai that was used as a weapon for war it's called, Hyoton or ice release…"

"And my dad found out when I was only a small boy…he saw me and he killed my mother and tried to kill me but I created a field of icicles and him and the mob he got to kill me died." Haku said and sadly.

(By da way there might be some slight Haku/Sakura but Haku is only here 2 make Sasuke jealous)

Sakura put her hand on his bare shoulder. "It's okay to be an outcast as long as you have a friend with you…can I be that friend?" Sakura asked and Haku smiled. "It would be great to have a friend." Haku thought aloud.

"Yeah, that way my friends and I can defend you…orally if you are bullied orally." Sakura said. "Well I can't really fight orally…I can only fight physically." Haku said and smiled again.

Sakura returned the smile. "What time is it?" Sakura asked. "It's 8:47." Haku said without even looking at a watch. "How do you know?" Sakura asked, amazed.

"Your cell phone." Haku said and pointed at Sakura's cell phone, they looked at each other for a moment and began to laugh. "Which cabin do you stay in?" Sakura asked.

"I don't have one anymore." Haku said sadly. "How come?" "Today my roommates kicked me out." Haku said and looked down. "You can stay with me in my cabin!" Sakura offered. "I would just be a burden." Haku said and stood up.

Sakura stood up too. "Please!" Sakura begged. "I don't fall for that." Haku said and chuckled. "Ugly, ugly please with dead bats' heads on top!!" Sakura whined and made Haku have a disgusted look on his face.

"Okay as long as you don't talk about that stuff anymore." Haku said and grabbed his bulky black back-pack. Sakura picked up Hinata and the quilt. "Is the quilt yours?" Sakura asked. "Hai." Haku said and started following Sakura, who was leading him to the cabin.

_With Naruto_

Naruto was pacing up and down the living room while everybody else watched him. "We got home 30 minutes ago and she's still not here!!" Naruto complained and continued pacing.

"Gaara, who's Hinata?" Aokii asked. "She's Sakura's best friend." Gaara said and closed his eyes. Aokii rolled her eyes and leaned back on the couch.

"Hey guys I'm-" Sakura started but Naruto tried to pounce on her. Haku, thinking quickly, put a water barrier around Sakura and all Naruto did was get wet. "Who the hell is he!?!" Naruto said and pointed at Haku.

"Don't point; he's staying in this house, in my room." Sakura declared.

It was quiet for a moment until…

"WHAAAATTT!!!!!"

(OMG this was so hard 2 type, hurry up 'n put those OCs, hurry, by da way **Uchiha Botan** u probably wont show up until da next chap…I'll try workin' on the next chap…PLZ R&R…REMEMBER THOSE OCs!!!...u saw da numbers on da song **Sanctuary**? Well here's wat it would b if it wasn't spelled backwards.)

(1) Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I this is this backwards I need more affection than you know

(2) Snwod dna spu ynam oS this is this backwardsso many ups and downs

(3) Snoitome eurt deen I  this is this backwards I need true emotions


	7. Ditching Detention A Trip 2 The Hospital

Naruto: xPrincessGothx doesn't own me!

xPrincessGothx: Of course I don't…but its cool…I do own this story though!

Naruto: I think your name would be better as: xPrincessRamenx!!

xPrincessGothx: I hate that idea…I don't own Naruto, believe it

Naruto & xPrincessGothx: DATTEBAYO!!!!

"You're late for the first day of school this year!!" Kurenai snapped at the kids who entered the classroom.

"Well…we're having an exchange student and guess what Naruto and his friends are having? A BIG FAT DETETION SLIP!!!" Kurenai blurted. Naruto began to cry and waited for Kurenai to assign them desks.

"Since someone gave me money to do it, we shall be able to have CD players, iPods and MP3 players." Kurenai said and sat down. "Come in…exchange student." Kurenai said and the new kid stepped in the room.

(Hey Yondaime-kun, this is where your character comes in!)

Hinata's jaw dropped, 'He looks cute…almost as cute as Naruto-kun.' She thought dreamily.

'Wait…even though Naruto doesn't know that I like him I shall remain faithful…but still he looks cute…unique too, his hair is so shiny, I haven't seen any boys at this school with silver hair and it looks partly blue…well I can barely see him but I still think Naruto-kun is the one for me.' Hinata thought.

"My name is-" he started but was interrupted. "RAIDON!!!" Naruto exclaimed and got up from his seat. "Excuse me Naruto but the boy is talking!" Kurenai snapped for the second time that day.

"Kurenai-sensei…I-I just noticed b-but…is that a b-bulge on y-your stomach?" Hinata asked softly. Kurenai looked at her for a while until Raidon cleared his throat.

"Huh…oh yeah, since Naruto seems to know you…well you'll be sitting next to him, Sasuke move it to that group of girls." Kurenai demanded and pointed at Sakura, TenTen, Hinata, Temari, Ino and Aokii.

Sasuke grumbled something about troublesome and sat down next to Sakura. He looked at her soft looking pink hair, it was like cotton candy. He then moved his gaze to her eyes, shining emerald orbs is what Sasuke though of them as.

He shook his head and looked at Kurenai, who was talking about connecting a guys' group with a girls' group.

"Sakura, you get to pick the boys' group for your group. Sakura pouted and looked at Neji, "I want Neji-nii-san and his group to be in my group!!" Sakura whined and Neji smirked at her immatureness.

The boys from Neji's group got up and connected their table with the girls and Sasuke's table. "Now, there are 4 more groups left now…" Kurenai's voice seemed to sound so distant to Neji. He was too busy admiring TenTen.

Her eyes look like chocolate…and has Neji ever told you that he likes caramel the exact color of her eyes. His eyes wandered to her perfect skin, such a fair color. He then looked at her hair, Neji likes chocolate…and chocolate was the color of her hair.

"Neji?" Neji imagined TenTen say his voice. "Neji?" he heard it again. "NEJI!!" Kurenai's voice snapped him out of his TenTen filled wonderland. "Huh?" Neji said sleepily. "What did I just say?" Kurenai asked. "Que eres una vieja (that you're old)." Neji spoke in Spanish.

"Hyuuga Neji, no me vuelvas a yamar eso (never call me that again)!!" Kurenai yelled. 'Crap…I forgot, she teaches Spanish class.' Neji though.

Kurenai put her hand on the bulge on her stomach. "Now look what you've done!!" Kurenai cried and clench her fists so she wouldn't yell in pain. Sakura got up and did several hand signs. She then put her hand on her stomach when her hand began to glow blue-green.

Kurenai stopped feeling pain and sent Sakura to her seat. "Thanks, real lifesaver." Kurenai said and sat down. She saw Sakura talking on her cell phone but didn't do a thing. Then Asuma walked in.

"Please, go home, get some rest, I'll take over…I am your husband after all." Asuma said and guided Kurenai out. He then walked back inside the classroom. "Alright, Sakura, since Tsunade-hime said so, you will be the assistant of every teacher as long as you want." Asuma told her.

"Yay!!" Sakura squealed and sat down on a chair next to Asuma. "Hey Raidon, remember me?" Naruto asked Raidon. "Sure I do, you're my old pen pal." Raidon said to Naruto. Naruto gave him a toothy grin and a thumbs up, "Glad you remember me too." He stage whispered and moved his attention to Asuma.

"Is it just me or is the girl with white eyes looking at you?" Raidon asked Naruto. "Huh, you mean Hinata-chan, she's looking at me?" Naruto asked and looked at Hinata; she was indeed looking at him. Their eyes locked and Hinata blushed at looked back at Asuma.

"Hmm, I wonder what it was." Naruto thought aloud.

SFX: Knock, knock, knock

(Hey **just like Sasuke but a gurl**, this is where ur OC comes in!)

"Come in." Asuma said and stopped the lesson. A girl with light blue hair walked in, her eyes were black and she looked like she was about 15 or 16. She was wearing a white mini skirt, light blue tank top and she wore short-shorts under the skirt.

"I'm Rikku, exchange student, new here, in this school…this school here." She said and pointed at the classroom floor. "OMG RIKKU!!!" a certain dog boy exclaimed and tackled her in a hug. She was a bit confused but eventually hugged back.

Kiba moved away from Rikku and pointed at his group which happened to be Naruto's group, "I told you I had a girl friend…so does Shino but it didn't work out!!" Kiba blurted out. Shino looked at him from his desk. Kiba gulped and sat down with Naruto and his group.

"Right…well Rikku, you may sit with your boy friend Kiba as long as you leave my room virgins." Asuma said and everybody just look at him. "Back to the-" Asuma started.

SFX: Knock, knock, knock

"WHAT!!!" Asuma finally snapped. "New student." The person said from outside the door. "Oh, there seems to be a lot of those today." Asuma said sarcastically and opened the door.

(This is my OC kay; just 2 make it clear.)

"Hi pops." The girl said and walked in. She had black hair, shoulder length and her bangs were dyed dark red. She wore a tight black tank top, showing off her curves. She also wore loose camouflage Capri pants. She wore a dog tag around her neck, a nose piercing and some black** Chuck Taylor's**.

(I do rlly look like this…except 4 da piercing…but I don't think I should b tellin' u this cuz a guy might b readin' dis…back 2 da story)

SFX: Knock, knock, knock

Asuma pulled his hair.

"I DON'T CARE IF I'M NOT ALOUD TO CUSS BUT WHY THE FUCK IS THERE SO MANY NEW STUDENTS…THIS IS PISSING ME OFF SO GO TELL TAUNADE THAT-" Asuma didn't get to finish.

SFX: clears throat

"Ts-Tsunade-hime!?!" Asuma said in surprise. Tsunade put her hands on her hips and patted her foot. "We can cuss…this is the coolest school I've been to." The girl who walked in said plainly. "What's your name, all you new kids stand up here and tell me how you know people here and what your names are." Asuma demanded.

"No more cussing you hear…if I catch you cussing again…in front of kids you will be staying after school and watch the kids at detention." Tsunade threatened and walked out of the room.

The order was Raidon in the middle Aokii on the side and the unknown girl on the other side. 'It's her.' Somebody though…that somebody was in Naruto's group. Who was it, bug-boy, Hyuuga branch member, dog boy, ramen lover, Uchiha emo? Who?

"My name is Rikku, I'm Kiba's girlfriend." Rikku said, stayed, and listened to what the rest had to say. "I'm Raidon, Naruto's pen pal." Raidon spoke and looked at the person left, waiting for her to say something.

"I'm Tsukiko, I'm………" Tsukiko started. "Won't you continue?" Shino spoke up. Tsukiko just looked at him. "I'm…Shino's ex-girlfriend…" Tsukiko finally finished while Naruto and Kiba nudged Shino. "You never told us your ex-girlfriend was so hot!!!" Naruto practically shouted to the whole world.

"Tsukiko…do you have a surname…the other two have an explanation for not saying their surname…tell us your surname." Asuma insisted. "Fine, my full name is Aki Tsukiko." Tsukiko finished.

"That's beautiful last name…since some people don't understand Japanese; may you write on the board what your first and last name means?" Asuma asked.

"Fine." Tsukiko said and grabbed a chalk. "Quiet class, Tsukiko is gonna put what her first and last name mean if you make them English, since some people don't speak Japanese anymore." Asuma looked at Sakura so she could take over. She stood up and cleared her throat.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP THEN I'LL HAVE YOU ALL STAY AFTER SCHOOL FOR DETETION…OR WOULD YOU PREFER YOUR LUNCH _AND_ AFTER SCHOOL!?!?!" Sakura yelled. Everyone stiffened and looked at Tsukiko, who was still writing neatly.

"Done!" she declared and moved to the side. The chalk board read:

_Surname: Aki_

_Name: Tsukiko_

_Surname translated: Autumn_

_Name Translated: Moon Child_

_Full Name: Aki Tsukiko_

_Full Name Translated: Autumn Moon Child_

"Your name is beautiful!!" Naruto yelled out. "Can you three sit down now." Asuma asked. Raidon and Rikku were about to sit down until Tsukiko stopped them. "We do have the ability to sit down." Tsukiko spoke cleverly. "Very good Tsukiko, you may sit next to Hinata, help Sakura show her how to show some spunk." Asuma said and pointed at Hinata.

Tsukiko sat down and smiled at Hinata. "Hi!" Tsukiko greeted her. "People in the new kids' group, socialize with them, Sakura, sit down…I'll teach the rest of the class." Asuma told them, they all did as they were told.

"So Tsukiko, was Shino romantic?" Ino asked. "Hinata told me about you…stay away." Tsukiko said and scooted closer to Naruto. "Come into my arms!!" Naruto said and hugged Tsukiko. "This is better than hanging with Ino." Tsukiko said aloud and moved away from Naruto.

"Naruto, I don't like you…but someone else does." Tsukiko whispered. "Who?" Naruto whispered back. "Hinata." Tsukiko answered. Naruto blushed, "Does she really?" Naruto asked. "I could tell by the way she looked at you."

SFX: Knock, knock, knock

"How many new kids is there, I'm about ready to pull my hair out." Asuma muttered and opened the door.

(Hey christii, this is where your character comes in!)

He was greeted by a girl with black hair and teal highlights. Her eyes were also teal and her eye seemed to resemble Naruto's in a way. She was wearing black fishnet sleeves that reached her elbows, a black shirt with a hoodie over it but the black shirt stopped before the belly, a belly piercing, black jeans, teal belt and black shoes.

"Hello, hurry and come in, will there be more kids coming in. "Yeah, there were so many at the office, I hear that somebody destroyed all the schools except for this one in all of this area." She informed him. "Well, tell the class your name and if you know a student in some way then please tell us." Asuma said and closed the door.

"My name is Kuduri; I'm Naruto's cousin and Sasori's girlfriend. Everyone gasped and looked at Sasori, he was sitting alone in a corner. "Sit where you like." Asuma said and continued with his lesson.

"Okay…um Sasori, wanna sit with Naruto…? He is my cousin." Kuduri asked Sasori. "Why not…as long as he doesn't talk about Princess Ramen." Sasori said, stood up and walked up to Naruto. "May I sit here?" he asked plainly. "Sure." Naruto said and scooted away from him.

"Okay, I'm leaving and Kakashi will be teaching you special moves." Asuma said, grabbed Kurenai's stuff, and left. People started to turn to each other while the new kids just looked around. "Um…wanna talk?" Rikku asked all the new kids. "Sure!" Kuduri replied. "Why not." Tsukiko said. "Okay." Raidon replied.

"My nickname is Tsuki…you can call me that for short if you get lazy." Tsukiko said and closed her eyes. "Just call me by my same name." Raidon said and everybody nodded, then they heard snoring Tsuki fell asleep on her chair. "I…die Squasuke!" Tsuki yelled in her seat and stood up, standing on the desk. "Bad Squasuke, bad!" Tsuki said and pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke." "Squasuke!" "Sasuke." "SQUASUKE!!!" Tsuki yelled and fell of the desk, banging her head on Naruto's head. Tsuki fell to the floor like a doll & Naruto did a back flip on his chair and lay limp on the floor.

"Weird…um…well then…awkward." Kakashi said as he walked in. "I thought…that she screamed your 'name' because of something else Kakashi said and everybody except for Kiba made a disgusted look.

Kiba just grinned like and idiot and Kakashi whispered something in Kiba's ear, slowly Kiba's grin turned into a frown. "That sick!!"

_After School_

"Hey guys, have you ever seen a movie called **The Breakfast Club**?" Tsuki whispered to everybody in the detention room. "No." some people said. "Yes." Others said. "Let's do what they did in the movie." Tsuki suggested. "That would be sooo cool." Naruto stage whispered. "Yeah…let's ditch." Sakura said and everybody nodded.

(Srry 4 it being so short…don't worry I'll add more OCs…just add quickly if u haven't!! Here's a preview.)

_Naruto bumped into her and she stumbled toward the edge. "NOO!!" TenTen screamed as she watched her fall off the roof. She reached her hand out to try to hold onto something, but nothing happened. 'Is this the end?' she thought._


	8. THIS IS ALL NEJI'S FAULT!

_Recap_

"Hey guys, have you ever seen a movie called **The Breakfast Club**?" Tsuki whispered to everybody in the detention room. "No." some people said. "Yes." Others said. "Let's do what they did in the movie." Tsuki suggested. "That would be sooo cool." Naruto stage whispered. "Yeah…let's ditch."

Sakura said and everybody nodded.

-

--

--

"Hey Raidon, why don't you take off you trench coat?" Naruto asked. "If you say so." Raidon replied and took it off.

-

--

--

Raidon was wearing a long cape that has a kaze & lightning symbol with snow flakes on the back. Underneath he wore a solver blouse and cargos. On his wrist, he has a Snow symbol bracelet, on his left ear, he has a lightning symbol and on his neck, he had a blue chain with a wind symbol, he also wore combat boots.

-

--

--

(Raidon…he sounds hot…like **Marth**, from **Fire Emblem**…good work with the description **Yondaime-kun**!! Back 2 da story!!)

-

--

--

'He looks cute…wait…think good thoughts…Shikamaru, Shikamaru, Shikamaru.' Temari thought. "Temari, what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked and pointed at Temari. She was currently rubbing her temples and chanting something he couldn't understand.

-

--

--

"Huh? Oh you mean what I'm saying?" Temari asked stupidly. "WHAT, I THOUGHT WE WERE TALKING ABOUT RAMEN!!!" Naruto exclaimed. "URASAI!!! I SAID DITCH SCHOOL, NOT EAT RAMEN!!!" Tsuki yelled, just then the detention teacher walked in.

-

--

--

(Hey **Uchiha Botan**, this is where your OC comes in!)

-

--

--

She had orange hair with green tips, orange eyes, she was wearing a purple Chinese with black pants and black slip-ons. "Keep quiet," she snapped. "Who are you?" Naruto asked, stood up, and pointed at her. "Botan, and sit down." Botan demanded. "You guys will shut up, while I go to sleep." Botan said and sat down on the desk chair.

-

--

--

(Hey **Fire Valkyria**, this is where your OC comes in.)

-

--

--

After a couple of minutes, Botan was asleep. The door opened, a girl with black hair and raven streaks was standing there…her navy blue eyes were glaring at Itachi. She wore a baggy blue shirt with a strange symbol on the back, black khakis shorts; the shorts seemed somewhat similar to Sasuke's. She also wore ninja sandals and a black collared blue flamed choker.

-

--

--

(The reason why Itachi is there is cuz the Uchiha massacre never happened in my story…only **Fire Valkyria** knows why her OC was glaring at Itachi. Lemme also explain, Itachi is older than them but in this story he is about 24 or 25, but Sasori and the rest of the Akatsuki members are teenagers.)

-

--

--

"Natsu Aishiko." Itachi said plainly. "Weasel." Said girl spoke up and sat down on an empty desk. Sakura looked at her. 'She seems to hate Itachi, but knows him somehow…but how? I'll ask him.' Sakura thought and patted Itachi's shoulder. Itachi was currently talking with the detention teacher.

-

--

--

Itachi turned around and looked at her dully. "What?" he snapped. Sakura winced and said, "Who is that girl…AND DON'T YOU DARE SNAP AT ME!!!"

-

--

--

Itachi looked at her and stood up, towering over her. "Do you now who I am?" he asked threateningly. "Your Uchiha Itachi, member of the secret club, Akatsuki that nobody knows about…except for me." Sakura told him, hiding the fact that she was afraid of him.

-

--

--

"Leave." Itachi said dully and pointed at the door. "What?" Sakura asked. "I said to leave…get out, scram…all of you." Itachi said. Sakura looked at him and walked out. Then the rest of them followed when they were glared at by Itachi. Sasuke left and muttered "weasel" and left.

-

--

--

Naruto dragged all of his friends and the new kids with him, just because Naruto wanted to see where Sakura was going. He stayed a hall away from Sakura until he saw her hug someone…that someone was a boy!

-

--

--

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" Naruto exclaimed, blowing their cover. Sakura moved away from the hug. "URASAI BAKA, I WAS GONNA MEET HAKU ON THE ROOF AND BUMPED INTO HIM…SOMEONE WAS BEING AN ASSHOLE AND I FOUND HIM CRYING!!!!!" Sakura yelled while Naruto looked down, hating being yelled at.

-

--

--

Haku looked away and wiped his tears away. "You guys can come to the roof with us if you want." Sakura said and walked off with Haku, occasionally patting Haku's back. "Let's go too." Naruto said, and without an answer, dragged them all to the roof.

-

--

--

"You are aware that this school is 3 stories high…right?" Haku asked. "Yes I am…I just like watching the view…besides, the sun will be setting in a few hours." Sakura explained and picked up her pace, with Haku doing the same to keep up with her.

-

--

--

Naruto began running while everybody else groaned and continued to run after Naruto. "Sakura-chan is already at the roof." Naruto informed them and ran in super fast speed. "Why are we following her?" Raidon asked, hating doing something without and explanation.

-

--

--

"We're following her because I wanna know if she and that Haku guy have some sort of relationship going on." Naruto told him. Naruto's eyes widened when Sasuke started running faster. Naruto then grinned and continued running, aware of why Sasuke picked up his pace.

-

--

--

They finally reached the roof and watched Sakura and Haku; they weren't doing anything, just talking and watching the sky. Naruto then tapped his foot, trying to get attention. Sakura and Haku turned around and both were smiling at him.

-

--

--

"Did I miss something?" Naruto asked and signaled the rest to go on the roof. "Well, Haku and I were planning on playing a game when you guys arrived." Sakura explained. "Okay, what game is it!?!" Naruto asked excitedly. "We have to stand on the edge of the roof and look down; whoever moves away from the spot loses and has to kiss a tree and say "I love you" in public." Sakura explained.

-

--

--

"Okay! What do you say guys?" Naruto asked. Everybody agreed and now they were currently standing on the edge. Naruto was next to Neji and this is where _it_ happened.

-

--

--

Naruto moved his head back to look at Hinata's butt while he had the chance. Neji saw this and pulled Naruto's head up. "What are you doing!?!" He asked angrily. Naruto grinned sheepishly. "I was just…um…doing something?" Naruto said.

-

--

--

"Wrong answer." Neji said and pushed Naruto. Naruto bumped into _her_ and she stumbled closer to the edge. "NOO!!" TenTen screamed as she watched _her_ fall off the roof. _She_ reached her hand out to hold onto something, but nothing happened. 'Is this the end?' _She_ thought.

-

--

--

"SAKURA!!!!" Hinata screamed in agony and tried to reach her hand. Said person just smiled and waved before their shocked faces disappeared. "Youthfulness is youthful." She heard someone from below her say. She looked up again, she saw onyx eyes look at her, and she smiled at him, closed her eyes again and waited for Death to come for her.

-

--

--

"Youthful is-" Gai was interrupted when something hit his back and knocked him down, flat on his face. He got up and set the person on the cement. "Sakura?" he asked. "The one that Lee loves, I must save her!!" Gai said and picked her up until someone yelled, "STOP, DON'T TOUCH HER!!!" it was…Hinata.

-

--

--

Hinata grabbed Sakura and started shaking her rapidly. "WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP…PLEASE WAKE UP!!!" Hinata cried and fell to her knees. "SAKURA!!" she screamed again. Everybody else walked out to see Hinata shaking Sakura's limp body.

-

--

--

Hinata looked up, and broken look on her face. She looked at Neji and walked up to him. "YOU, THIS IS YOUR FAULT, WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LET ME STAY HAPPY, YOU HAD TO PUSH NARUTO, I HATE YOU!!!" Hinata cried and pulled her cell phone out.

-

--

--

"Tsunade-sama!!" Hinata cried on the cell phone. "It's Sakura, she fell off the roof!!" Hinata informed Tsunade until she heard a small beeping sound from her phone. Then Tsunade appeared in front of them. "Where is it-" Tsunade asked until she saw Sakura's body lying there. She covered her mouth as tears fell from her eyes.

-

--

--

'I can't believe it…how would if feel to be in Sakura's shoes…know I know how some people feel, how could I say all those thing to Hinata…I hope she can forgive me.' Ino thought and began to cry.

-

--

--

She clenched her fists tightly. 'Don't cry…crying is for babies…no…Sakura!' Temari thought and her vision got blurry with tears, she looked to her right, at Ino, she saw Ino crying and she began to cry. Shikamaru glanced at her he then walked up to her, he hugged her and let Temari cry in his chest.

-

--

--

She felt as though she had been stabbed in the heart a million times. 'I was standing right next to her…I could've done something!' TenTen scolded herself and hugged Neji, she felt him hug back.

-

--

--

'Hinata was right, it was all my fault…if I didn't push Naruto…even Tsunade is crying…I feel like such an ass…the least I can do is comfort TenTen' Neji thought and as if TenTen read his mind, she hugged him, he slowly hugged back, blinking away tears.

-

--

--

Tsunade stood up. "Good news, Sakura will live…but she might be in a small coma…at least for a couple of weeks, or days depending on how much her will is letting her." Tsunade said, trying not to cry.

-

--

--

"New kids…I don't know your names so I would like it if you would leave, go to my office and stay there." Tsunade demanded and all the kids did as they were told. "You too Haku." Tsunade added and Haku followed the rest of the kids.

-

--

--

"So…um…w-will she wake up s-soon?" Hinata asked. "Since she has an inner self she'll be awake today…just take her to your home, I'll be there in a few, by the way, since there are so many new students you guys will have a lot more kids in you "house", that's all, take care of Sakura or I will have you head." Tsunade said and disappeared.

-

--

--

Sasuke sighed and picked and unconscious Sakura up. He was carrying her bridal style and wasn't even watching where he was going. 'Why did I react that way when she fell…I felt like my heart was being ripped out…but why?' Sasuke asked himself.

-

--

--

'_Why, you may ask, well it's because you're in love.'_ A voice spoke. 'Who are you?' Sasuke asked. _'I'm you…except…inner…well anyways you felt your heart get ripped out because well…I already told you!'_ 'But-' _'Bye.'_

-

--

--

Sasuke sighed and looked at Sakura. 'Maybe it's true.' He admitted. _'It is true!'_ 'Wait-' _'Bye!'_ Sasuke sighed again; he was finally at the house. Naruto swung it open and bumped into a wall, there was a poof but nobody saw any changes.

-

--

--

They looked at the hallway, there were more rooms! 5 more rooms were there, including theirs its 8! "Wow." Naruto said, breaking the silence. Hinata looked at Sakura over her shoulder. What Hinata saw made her smile, Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open.

-

--

--

"OMG SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto screeched, pulled Sakura away from Sasuke and hugged her tightly. Sakura's eyes closed again and she fell back in the coma. Naruto looked at her sadly. "This will be happening a lot." Tsunade's voice startled them.

-

--

--

"What-what do you m-mean?" Hinata asked. "She will keep on returning for a bit; let's hope she returns completely today." Tsunade said grimly and walked into Sakura's room.

-

--

--

"The reason why the school has gotten bigger is because we put an illusion up so that you guys would each have a room…this place got bigger because we need to put more transfer students in this whole place." Tsunade explained.

-

--

--

Naruto set Sakura's on her bed and looked at her, so did the rest of them. "Please wake up Sa-Sakura-nee-san." Hinata muttered and closed her eyes.

-

--

--

(I'm cutting it short…**I need you guys 2 make another OC, this time it has 2 be the opposite gender of what your first OC was…plz hurry cuz hella more OCs r needed so they can b in Naruto's "house"…plz hurry…the thing u used 2 describe ur OCs is the same except this time I ant u 2 put their personality.**)

Here's a preview:

"_Hit it!" Naruto said. "Hai." She said and pressed play. "I'm a goofy goober!" Naruto began to sing and everybody tried to hold back laughter._

PLZ R&R…I made it short cuz my mom wants me 2 get of the laptop…I'LL UPDATE ONCE I GET THOSE OPPOSITE GENDER OCs!!!


	9. Wonderful News Everybody

Wonderful news everybody, I'm working on a new story…since some ppl don't like ShikaIno or ShikaTema, then in my new story Shika was once with temari but they broke up, so Shika went with Ino but Ino broke up with him when she found out he got her and Temari pregnant.

If you like where my idea is going then please tell me and I'll be happy 2 start the story…PLZ I RLLY NEED SUPPORT BECUZ PPL SUPPORTING ME MAKES ME HAPPY…and u want me 2 be happy, right? If u do then tell me wat u think!!!


	10. Explanations For Chapter Nine

Well this is another authors note…don't leave yet, it seemed that some ppl were confused (srry if u weren't)…lemme say explain this better 4 u ppl who don't get it.

There r so many ppl that like ShikaTema but hate ShikaIno, and there r ppl who like ShikaIno but hate ShikaTema. So on the story I told u about on chapter nine I will make it so that Shika was (was as in before) with Temari. (Keep reading ShikaIno fans)

So Temari breaks up with Shika for some reason, and Shika goes with Ino, but Ino breaks up with him later on because she found out that the reason why Temari broke up with Shika.

Reasons Tema breaks up with Shika: Temari broke up with Shika because she found out she was pregnant with his child and because she thought Shika was with Ino.

Reasons Ino Broke Up With Shika: Ino found out that Temari was pregnant with Temari and then she found out she was pregnant with Shika's child.

But they decided to stay friends only and Shika is gonna have 2 learn to be the father of two kids or more that r from separate mother's.

This story also contains: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen and…well I already explained the other couple, but technically they aren't a couple, just taking care of the kids together…well since someone said I should start the story then I will…well I am gonna continue this story so don't worry…tell me what u think…especially since I explained it better 4 u.


	11. U REVIEWERS MUST READ

I am so srry but there will b **_no more OC making_**!!! No more, there's too many of them, but I will put the ones that r in the reviews already, if 1 of u puts and OC then all I'll do is **_ignore it_**. I'm srry but I'm just so stressed, it would be great if I could e-mail some of u guys 4 private chats…y?

Well cuz sometimes ppl who've never posted a story before might have ideas, even if u've written a story it would be great if u would PM me 4 suggestions and ways to make this story funnier, I'm soooo srry but I'm just so stressed out!!! I'm doing this since I have a break from school, but I have 2 go back in a couple of days…well PM me if u want, who knows, we might become the best of friends…Ja Ne, I'll try updating even when I go to school.


	12. Message 4 Fire Valkyria

**This is only 4 Fire Valkyria to read**, well 2 answer ur question my IM is AIM and I need 2 know ur e-mail cuz I don't trust some ppl round here, cuz they might talk 2 me 'n I wont know who they r.

My e-mail name is xPrincessGothx and u know how there's sbc and stuff, well mine is reason I'm putting this like this is cuz it wouldn't come up on the chapter things. Well just put xPrincessGothx and together so u can e-mail me, that is if u wanna know my SN, this message is 4 **Fire Valkyria**, plz respond in ur review **Fire Valkyria**.


	13. SHE'S ALIVE!

I don't own Naruto, and thnx 4 actually listening to me on da OC thing. U should read **Yonadaime-kun's** stories, they're pretty good, if I catch u flaming **Yondaime-kun's** story you're gonna see hell…also read **mitzuki1290**, one story is called **Teenage Love at Ocean Avenue Boarding School**…read it and review it or else!! U guys also have 2 read a story called: **Taken by Darkness** it's by **maylin92**, go easy on her, it's her first story, read and review it kay? It's rlly cool. The pairings r: SasuSaku & NaruHina.

_Recap_

_Naruto set Sakura's on her bed and looked at her, so did the rest of them. "Please wake up Sa-Sakura-nee-san." Hinata muttered and closed her eyes._

_End Recap_

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Tsunade's cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" "Yes…more! If we have to we will." Tsunade said and hung up the phone. "There are so many new students that we will have to combine classes." Tsunade told them. "Since Haku sleeps here it would be better if a boy would sleep here too." Tsunade said and waited for a volunteer.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Tsunade heard the door squeak. "All the other kids are here." Tsunade sighed and sat down. Tsunade gasped and pulled out her cell phone. She began dialing the digits and waited.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Here is what will be happening. The person on the other line will be underlined and the person who called them will be in italics. If u r still confused then it's like this, when Tsunade talks she will be in _italics_ and the person who is on the other line will be underlined. Got it? Good.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Hello?" _"Hi Akira, it's me, Tsunade."_ "Tsunade!?! Are you really?" _"Yes, it is, but there's an emergency."_ "What is it!?! What happened!?!" _"It's Sakura; she…fell off the roof."_ "…" _"Are you there?"_ "-Beep-"

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Tsunade looked at the phone and hung up. There was a big poof and a woman with long pink hair in a messy bun and green eyes was standing there, crying. "Sakura!" she cried and ran to Sakura.

"Who are you?" Akira asked Hinata. "I-I'm Sa-Sakura-nee-san's best f-friend." Hinata said shyly. "Sakura told me about you, she called me yesterday at midnight telling me that she made a new friend." Akira said sadly.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Who is Sasuke?" Akira whispered to Hinata, Hinata pointed at Sasuke, who was talking to everybody besides Hinata, Akira and Sakura. "Wh-why do you wanna kn-know?" Hinata asked softly. "Because," Akira said and grinned. "B-because what?" Hinata stuttered. "Because she likes him…a lot." Akira said and she and Hinata began to giggle.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Everybody turned their attention to the giggling girls. "What so funny!?!" Naruto asked. "My-my daughter S-Sakura, l-likes someone!!" Akira said between laughter. "Well who is it, I bet it's me." Naruto said proudly. "N-no, i-it's!!" Hinata said between laughter. "IT'S SASUKE!!!" both of the girls exclaimed and began laughing harder while Sasuke's face went red.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"How is this funny!?!" Naruto asked. "It's funny because…because Sasuke likes her too!!" Hinata exclaimed and continued to laugh. They stopped laughing when they heard something. "He-he does." Sakura asked weakly. "No!" Sasuke said quickly.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Oh…o…kay." Sakura said and was about to close her eyes until Naruto interrupted. "Wait Sakura-chan, I want to sing a song to cheer you up, please don't leave yet!" Naruto pleaded and glared at Naruto. Tsunade glared at him to. "You have to keep her happy or else she'll want to stay dead" Tsunade hissed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine…tell her Hinata." Sasuke gave up.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Hinata grinned and turned to Sakura. "Sa-Sakura-nee-san, Sasuke…he…likes you…a lot." Hinata said softly and Sakura's face turned red. "Awkward…Naruto, do whatever it is you were gonna do." Sakura urged Naruto. "Okay." Naruto said and pointed at Hinata. Hinata grabbed a CD and popped it in the boom-box.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Hey guys, the new kids are here, you can cheer Sakura up later." Tsunade said and _a lot_ of kids were behind Tsunade. "Introduce yourselves." Tsunade said and sat down on the bed, she did hand signs, put her hand on Sakura's forehead and Sakura passed out.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

(Hey **XxSasuke's-Fallen-AngelxX**, this is where one of ur OCs comes in)

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

A girl with tan-brown hair, green eyes with a tint of red around the pupil, she had a punk/goth/tomboy look and she looked around the room. "My name is Fukigawa Chitose, I come from Mist, I can manipulate animals and I can sing and play guitar, I will be the one playing and singing at the school dances that come up, I'm Sakura's cousin…speaking of which, where is she?"

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Ehehe, well, it was sorta Neji's fault but…she sorta fell of the roof." Hinata said nervously. "Who is Neji?" Fukigawa asked kindly, maybe a little too kindly. Hinata pointed at Neji and Neji activated Byakugan.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Kiba in the house!!" Kiba said and busted the door open. "I'm gonna lived here…g'night!!" Kiba said, jumped on Sakura's bed, pushed her off and began snoring.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Sasuke appeared behind him and pushed him off the bed, "Get your own bed." Sasuke said coldly, picked up Sakura and lied her down on the bed. He grumbled something about troublesome and walked next to Shikamaru.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Shikamaru looked at him and blinked. Sasuke looked at him and blinked. "That's my line, don't use troublesome or drag…or else you will die and go to hell." Shikamaru said and walked off. Sasuke just blinked and shrugged. "Weird." "URASAI, THE OTHER KIDS CAN'T TALK WITH YOU BABBLING, KIBA!!" Tsunade scolded.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Sorry,-clears throat-…go on." Kiba said and sat down on the floor.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

(Hey **Fire Valkyria**, this is where your second OC comes in)

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Hi I'm Aishiko Renoko," Freeze frame! Renoko has black hair with silver streaks, navy blue eyes, silver khaki shorts, black and white shirt that has short sleeves on the outside and long sleeves on the inside.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"I come from Konoha; I can use nature around me and turn them into dragons, like Natsu-I'm Natsu's twin and-wait-where's Natsu." Renoko asked. "Wha?" Natsu asked, her mouth was filled with donuts. "I want some." Renoko said and looked at the donuts with lustful eyes…lol.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"They're in the kitchen." Natsu said and backed away from Renoko. Renoko ran out of the room and into the kitchen and came back with donuts. Everybody sweat dropped and looked at the next kid.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

(Hey, **XxSasuke's-Fallen-AngelxX**, your other OC is coming up next…by the way since you just said that he has skater clothes I'll make up the clothes…kay?)

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"My name is Kotaro Kenji-" Freeze frame! Kotaro has light blonde hair with light brown highlights; his eyes are ocean blue, now let's move on to his clothes, his clothes were ripped up and his jeans were very loose and had rips on the knee part.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"I'm a transfer student and I come from Suna…that's all you need to know…" Kotaro said and looked at Neji and blinked. Neji blinked back then his eyes widened. "Long time no see." Neji said and made a fist at him. Kotaro did the same and they slammed they fists together.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"I thought you wouldn't recognize me." Kotaro said. "Well for a second there I didn't, but then I saw how ripped your clothes were so I though, "man this dude looks familiar"…yeah, oh lemme introduce you to the guys." Neji said and dragged Kotaro away.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

(Hey **mitzuki1290**, this is where your two OCs come in!!

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"My name is Eiko Kazuki-" Freeze frame! Eiko has very long purple hair with green streaks, green eyes, a purple tank top that reaches below belly and purple skirt that reaches 3 inches before her knees.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"I know Sakura from a while ago, we talked a little and know I'm her most recent friend!" Eiko exclaimed but was pushed aside. "My name is Saiso Kuramata-" "No one cares!" TenTen joked. "TenTen!!" Saiso exclaimed and hugged TenTen. "Yeah, long time no see." TenTen returned the embrace.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Who. The hell. Is. He." Neji asked bitterly. TenTen and Saiso moved away and looked at Neji, confused. "Oh, this is Saiso!" TenTen chirped and pointed at Saiso. "Yeah, I know TenTen, a little too personally." Saiso joked, TenTen laughed nervously and Neji had a bitter look on his face.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"He's just kidding." TenTen laughed nervously once more, Neji crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. TenTen laughed nervously once more and began playing with the bangs framing her face. Neji continued doing the same thing and began to pat his foot.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Did I miss something?" Saison asked. "They-they're dating!!" a drunk feminine voice explained. "Ts-Tsunade-hime, are-are you d-drunk?" Hinata asked. "Y-yes, guess what, I-I gave Sakura the-the wrong medicine and-and now she's-she's…she's…she's drunk like me!!" Tsunade said happily and began to spin around the room.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Everyone looked at Sakura, she was still asleep but her emerald orbs popped open and she sat up straight. "Ih, selohssa (hi assholes)." She spoke lazily, her eyes drooped. "Hi S-S-S-Sakura!!" Tsunade said, grabbed Neji's hands and began to jump up and down. Neji gave her a WTF (what the fuck) face and looked around the room, as if asking for help.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"You-You're funny N-Neji, you-you should be a-a comedian!!" Sakura said and fell on top of Neji. Tsunade shrugged and began to walk over to Shikamaru. "Want me to do you hair?" Shikamaru heard before he was tied to a chair.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Neji, you-you look hot, did-did you know that, wait-but I'm your-your sister…bye N-Neji!!" Sakura spoke and got off of him, and walked over to Hinata. "It's make-over time!!" Sakura exclaimed, knocked Hinata out, and dragged her to their connected bathroom.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Everybody except for Tsunade and Shikamaru ran to the bathroom, pulling on the knob, but it was no use, it was locked.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Hinata-nee-san would look p-pretty with l-long hair." Sakura spoke to herself and began to do hand signs. Her hands began to glow a blue-green aura. "With-with this H-Hinata-nee-san will-she will…she will have longer hair." Sakura hiccupped.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Sakura put Hinata on a chair that was in there and touched her hair. Hinata's hair instantly got longer and reached her butt. "I'll cut it!" Sakura exclaimed and began cutting it professionally. Sakura moved away, "Done." She said proudly and looked at Hinata. Hinata looked the same except for her hair, Hinata's hair rested on her shoulders and looked dull and without shine.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

'Hmm, I'll shampoo it and then it'll look shiny and silky.' Sakura thought and grabbed a shampoo bottle labeled: Pantene. She opened the cap and squirted a white-beige liquid like blob on her hand. She unhooked the shower nozzle and made Hinata's head rest on the sink. She turned the water on lightly so only a bit would spray.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Sakura put the nozzle above Hinata's head and made sure it wouldn't wet her face, when she Hinata's hair was wet enough she turned the nozzle off and put the blob on top of Hinata's head. Sakura mixed it around on Hinata's head and began massaging Hinata's scalp softly.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"This is no use, Hinata is trapped in there, I bet Sakura is going to shave her bald!!" Ino panicked. "Ino, may I please speak with you in private?" Temari asked. "Sure!" Ino responded and walked with Temari to the other side of the room. "Um…I know you like Shikamaru." Temari confronted Ino. Ino gasped and looked down. "I'm sorry, but he was in all my classes and I developed a crush on him after I knew that Sasuke would never like me." Ino explained.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"It's okay; I told him I liked him but then is said…" Temari began to tell Ino a story; by the way the story is in Temari's POV since Temari will be telling the story kay? Good.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

_Flashback_

"_Um, Shikamaru?" I asked Shikamaru, by the way, he was still tied up and getting his hair brushed by Tsunade. "What is it; I'm in a bit troublesome situation." Shikamaru responded and struggled in his chair. "Well, I like you…but I don't think we would work out. Someone else like you and it's not me." I told him. "Who is it?" Shikamaru winced; Tsunade accidentally pulled a strand of Shikamaru's hair out of its root. "It's someone…that someone is blonde, that's all I can tell you." I said and walked off._

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"You told him!!" Ino snapped. "Calm down, I just gave him a clue, but he's so stupid-no offence-that he probably thinks Naruto likes him!" Temari stage-whispered. "Oh…well let's go see if the door is open yet!" Ino changed the subject. "Okay!" Temari chirped and ran back to the bathroom door.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Sakura turned the nozzle on again and made sure Hinata was still knocked out. She washed the nozzle on Hinata's soapy hair and moved her hands to the area the nozzle was wetting. Sakura turned it off when all of the shampoo was out of Hinata's hair.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Sakura grabbed a baby blue towel from a white rack that held other towels and dried Hinata hair with it. Hinata groaned softly and opened her eyes. Sakura noticed and knocked her out quickly, Hinata groaned once more and fell back into a peaceful slumber. Sakura grabbed a blow dryer and aimed it at Hinata's hair, slowly her hair began to lose the water from it and it was finally done!!

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Sakura looked at her, "Wake up." She said softly and shook Hinata. Hinata opened her eyes slowly and lifted her head up from the dry sink. "Huh?" Hinata asked, unaware that her hair was longer. "Look in the mirror Hinata." Sakura said plainly and pointed at the perfect smooth mirror. Hinata slowly turned and screamed when she saw her reflection

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"What did we miss-" Temari was about to ask until they all heard Hinata scream. Everybody began to pull on the door, saying stuff like "She better be okay." "What's going on?" "IS HINATA-CHAN OKAY!!" "Hn" "Sakura better not have done anything to our sister" and "Fore-head girl better not have hurt anybody."

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Suddenly the door opened and everybody flew back. A person with a hood on was carrying Sakura. "Who are you!?!" Naruto confronted and pointed his finger at the person.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

The person said nothing and took his or her hood off, it was longhaired Hinata! "Um…Sa-Sakura-nee-san, she passed out after she-she gave me a-a m-makeover." She stuttered and laid Sakura on her bed. Everybody's' eyes widened at the site of long haired Hinata. "I-is something wrong?" she asked and sat down next to Sakura.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"No, it's just that…Sakura did that!?!" TenTen exclaimed. "Hai." Hinata said and went to her bed. "Are you sure?" Raidon asked randomly. "Y-Yes." Hinata said and after her sentence Shizune popped up. "I am so sorry for you other new students but you have to move to a different house, I'm sorry." Shizune said and signaled the other kids to follow her.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

The kids grumbled and stomped out of the room. "SAKURA WAKE UP, GIVE ME A MAKE-OVER!!!" TenTen wailed and hugged Sakura. Tsunade got slapped on the back of the head by Temari and she snapped out of her drunken form. She untied Shikamaru and went to Sakura's side.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"What happened to you Hinata?" Tsunade asked. "Um…Sa-Sakura-nee-san did it for-for me." Hinata explained and began to play with the strands of her hair. "It's cute, now, I will waste almost all my chakra just for Sakura to wake up, stand back." Tsunade said and everybody moved away.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Tsunade put her hand on Sakura's head and the blue-green aura seeped in. A couple minutes passed and Tsunade began to sweat. Sakura's color came back to her and some beads of sweat fell on her face, the sweat was Tsunade's. "C-call Shizune." Tsunade said before her head collapsed on Sakura's bed.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Ino ran off to find Tsunade while the rest of them surrounded Sakura. "Will she be okay…I really need a makeover." TenTen whined. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she nearly screamed when she saw everyone's faces close to hers. "Hi." Sakura said before everyone began to hug her and tell her how worried they were…at least that's what the girls and Naruto did.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Now for the song." Naruto said and moved away, Hinata ran to the boom-box and prepared to press play. "Hit it!" Naruto said. "Hai." She said and pressed play.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

**WARNING, NARUTO IS ABOUT TO SING!!!**

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Naruto:

I'm a goofy goober! ROCK!  
You're a goofy goober! ROCK!  
We're all goofy goobers! ROCK!  
Goofy goofy goofy goofy goober! ROCK!

"Put your toys away"  
Well then I got to say when you tell me not to play  
I say NO WAY! No no no no way!  
"I'm a kid" you say.  
When you say I'm a kid I say "Say it again."  
And then I say Thanks! THANKS! Thank you very much.

So if you thinking that you'd like to be like me  
Go ahead and try.  
The kid inside will set you free!

I'm a goofy goober. ROCK!  
You're a goofy goober! ROCK!  
We're all goofy goobers! ROCK!  
Goofy goofy goofy goofy goober! YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

This song is from **The Sponge Bob Square Pants Movie**, the songs name is **Goofy Goober Rock**…I know the preview was different but I need to change it.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Sakura and everybody covered their mouths to hold back laughter, even Neji and Sasuke!! Naruto grinned and cleared his throat. "My throat hurts." Naruto whined and sat down next to Sakura, the rest doing the same afterwards, even Neji and Sasuke! LOL!!

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Thanks Naruto, I love you _like a brother_…" Sakura said and Naruto drooped when he heard the last part. "Oh c'mon Naruto, someone in this room loves you for real, and not because of looks." Sakura said and made Hinata tense up.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"What wrong Hinata?" Sakura mocked. Hinata took her jacket off and fanned herself. "Oh, Hinata, I made you something, I'll give it to you when you confess." Sakura said slyly as Hinata began to sweat. "Um…Naruto-kun…I-I…I am that girl Sa-sakura-nee-san is talking a-about." Hinata said softly and swallowed.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Naruto's eyes widened…TBC

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

LOL ha-ha, no preview this time, answer me **Fire Valkyria**, the reason y the OCs were taken away was cuz I was stressed, but they will come in later!! R & R


	14. Important Message

To make it easier 4 u guys 2 contact me just go 2 my profile and go 2 my e-mail. I made it so u guys can view it.

Just go 2 my profile and go 2 e-mail, then click it, if u do send me and e-mail then say wat ur username on Fan Fiction is so I can know its u…kay, that's all u got 2 do, or I can e-mail u…either way works. By the way my IM thingy is AIM, so I can't IM u if u don't got AIM, I'll send u an e-mail so I can tell u my SN, kay, I'm still working on the next chapter so don't worry. Check ur e-mail often cuz I might've e-mailed u. JA NE!!!


	15. Important News & Preview 2 The Next Chap

Don't kill me because I am still working on the story but this is the answer 2 some of ur questions.

First of all my IM messenger is AIM and second of all my sn is **prncssramen8**, that's all u need to know…I'm still working on the story and…feel free 2 give me ideas, I'll give u full credit 4 the idea, so if u review and have an idea then put the idea in the review, kay.

I am srry!!! But press the little button and put you ideas on the screen that pops up, I'll also give you a preview of the chap I'm working on.

_Anko looked at Saku, but she looked different. Her dark purple/brown eyes weren't the usual color, instead they were blood red, she grew fangs and her body got a whole lot curvier. "Stay…away."_

Wanna read more? THEN LEARN 2 WAIT…!!! That is all, REIVIEW…AND GIVE IDEAS!!!


	16. OMG VAMPIRES!

_Recap_

"_What wrong Hinata?" Sakura mocked. Hinata took her jacket off and fanned herself. "Oh, Hinata, I made you something, I'll give it to you when you confess." Sakura said slyly as Hinata began to sweat. "Um…Naruto-kun…I-I…I am that girl Sa-sakura-nee-san is talking a-about." Hinata said softly and swallowed. Naruto's eye's widened._

End Recap

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Really!?!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Hinata looked down and nodded, her face turning crimson red. "OMG ME TOO!!!" Naruto said happily and hugged Hinata tightly. He felt Hinata go limp and he moved away from her. "She's dead…NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Naruto exclaimed and began to cry anime tears. "She's not dead baka, she passed out!!" Sakura said and pulled Hinata away from Naruto.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Oh good, I would've had to blame you." Naruto said the last part under his breath. "What did you just say!?!" Sakura hissed angrily. "N-nothing, Sa-Sakura-chan." Naruto stuttered and sat down on Sakura's bed. "Who is under the bed?" Sakura asked and noticed a very small lump under Hinata's bed. "Oh yeah…" Naruto said and began to tell them a very retarded story.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

_Flashback_

_Naruto's POV_

"_Hey blonde boy, why ya want Saku to like ya?" Akira-Sakura-chan's mom-asked me. "Well, she's very pretty, sometimes nice, even though she doesn't like me I believe that one day she will give me a chance." I told Akira. "Oh, well I already said she likes Sasuke, beside your cute…but Sasuke is…hot." Akira complimented teme. "Oh, well I'm nice as ramen, and teme is cold as ice." I defended. "Well…Sasuke has kindness deep down inside, everybody does." Akira persisted. _

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

_I got a little mad but I decided to keep cool, so I took a deep breath. "Well, Sasuke likes healthy food, tomatoes, and you like disgusting food that isn't healthy for you, ramen." Akira said and made me start twitching. "…………………" I stayed silent and Akira blinked. I knocked Akira out by banging her head on the bed when you were giving Hinata a makeover and so I hid her under Hinata-chan's bed._

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

_End flashback _

_End POV_

"You did what!?!" Sakura exclaimed and started hitting Naruto's head on the dresser next to the bed. "Ahh-Saku-Sakura-cha-nooo-please don't be-so-rash-" Naruto said every time Sakura lifted his head up and then bonked it back down. TenTen pulled Sakura away from Naruto and slapped her. "Give me a makeover-" "Thank you Ten-chan!!" Naruto interrupted. "Shut up, after my makeover you can beat Naruto up, I'll help." TenTen said and dragged Sakura to the bathroom.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"But my mom!!" Sakura exclaimed before getting pulled in the bathroom. Ino then ran in the room with Shizune, "Where is she!?!" Shizune exclaimed and ran to Tsunade. Shizune, out of curiosity, lifted Hinata's bed cover up and saw Akira, snoring and sound asleep. Shizune covered her mouth and pulled Akira out. "I'll take them to the nurse's room." Shizune informed them and lifted Tsunade and Akira up without a sweat. "Sayonara." Shizune waved and ran off with the two in her arms.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Okay, you still want your hair picked up, right?" Sakura asked TenTen who eagerly bobbed her head up and down. "YES!!!" TenTen exclaimed and sat down on the chair Hinata once sat in. "Okay, well I'll be scrubbing your hair but I won't cut it, I will be giving you a new hairstyle though." Sakura said while TenTen grinned and rested her head on the sink. Sakura let TenTen's hair down and Sakura smiled. "Your hair is really pretty, but it lacks shine and bounce." Sakura spoke to TenTen and grabbed the Pantene bottle, then put a blindfold on TenTen so she wouldn't see. She unhooked the nozzle like with Hinata and turned the nozzle on.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Sakura finally finished and pulled a jewelry box out, she pulled out two black hair sticks that had peace in Chinese written on the top. Sakura tied TenTen's hair into on messy bun with the hair sticks holding it in place.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"TenTen, you will be shocked as I am now, but this is you." Sakura said and untied the blindfold. TenTen lifted her head up, looked in the mirror and gasped. "I like…um…thanks!!" TenTen said and latched onto Sakura. "I shall be your follower for life!!" TenTen exclaimed and tightened her grip on Sakura's arm. "I'll cover you with the towel so they can't see you." Sakura informed her and threw a towel on TenTen.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Hurry up!!" Naruto whined. "I wouldn't be whining, TenTen said she would help Sakura beat you up when Sakura finished." Neji said, arms crossed, eyes closed. Naruto quickly shut up before saying, "Take your time!!" They heard giggles in the bathroom and Sakura came out with TenTen, still covered by the long very, very light pink towel. "Meet the new, Ama TenTen!!" Sakura exclaimed and pulled the towel off. All the girls, Hinata, who woke up-and Naruto, squealed and hugged Sakura and TenTen, saying things like, "It-it looks g-great!!" "SAKURA-CHAN IS A MASTER!!!" and "Hey fore-head girl, you better give me a makeover next!!!"

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Maybe if-" Sakura started but was interrupted when someone busted in the room. "You guys have to get to class, why because it's freakin-"looks at watch"-11:30, dun, dun, dun!!" the person said dramatically. "It's today!?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Yes dobe." Sasuke said plainly and crossed his arms. "Oh and a message for Sakura, Anko has said that you are very responsible and have been assigned as the class helper for all the teachers in your classes…and that you have to wake up extra early." The person said and left. Sakura ran off, she had already put her uniform on while the person spoke.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

The girl's uniform consisted of a white-tight fitting-polo, folded up to the elbows, and way above the knees black pleaded skirt, knee length socks and a tie with the Konoha symbol in white. The boys' uniform consists of a loose white polo (like 4 the girls), black jeans and a black tie with the Konoha symbol in white.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Sayonara!!" Sakura waved, grabbed her black Invader Zim messenger bag and left. "You guys are stupid, you are the only ones who didn't go to class." The person grumbled and left. "Oops." Naruto muttered and left, and orange backpack in hand. "We-we should go n-now." Hinata suggested and walked after Naruto, a lavender backpack in hand. "I agree." Temari said and walked after them, she had a forest green backpack that was loosely on her shoulder. "Hn." Neji Sasuke and Gaara said in unison and left, they didn't have backpacks.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Soon everybody else left, the ones who weren't mentioned didn't have backpacks. They looked at Sakura run to the office, but why was she running, she was nearing the corner and she got pulled by someone and yelped before she disappeared.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Sakura got pulled and she yelped. "Shhh." The person demanded. "Anko?" Sakura asked, surprised. "Yes, follow me!!" Anko said and grabbed Sakura. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto yelled as he jumped to the corner, no one was there. "What happened?" TenTen asked as she and the rest arrived.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Why did you take me?" Sakura asked angrily, she was currently in the classroom they will have next, you see everybody was out to lunch and it was just Anko and Sakura. "Because…let's play cards!!" Anko suggested. "…yeeeaaaah…noooo?" Sakura said and Anko sweat dropped. "Fine then let's go." Anko said and tried to open the door, it was locked. Anko turned around, grinning. "What are you waiting for, open it!!" Sakura urged. "Um…funny story-" "We're locked in aren't we?" Sakura said lazily. "Yup, you guessed it I-" Anko said and grunted.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Hey, everyone is at lunch, maybe Sakura-chan is there!!" Naruto said and looked at Hinata, she and Neji had Byakugan activated and were scanning the cafeteria. "She's not there." Neji informed them and Hinata looked at the room Anko and Sakura were in. "OMG!!!" Hinata cried and ran towards the room.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Anko, are you okay?" Sakura asked as Anko grabbed her neck. "Anko?" Sakura asked once more. Anko looked at Sakura, but she looked different. Her dark purple/brown eyes weren't the usual color, instead they were blood red, she grew fangs and her body got a whole lot curvier. "Stay…away." Anko said weakly before she began to chuckle evilly. "Anko?" Sakura asked again and backed away. "Anko is not here right now, please leave a message after the beep…beep." Anko joked bitterly and tackled Sakura.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"What happened, what did you see!?!" Neji asked as Hinata began to hit the door. Hinata just started to cry and continued. "Hinata?" Naruto questioned and they saw the class and Kakashi, the teacher, walking towards the room.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Sakura tried to scream but Anko covered her mouth. "Shhh, don't you want to be perfect, never die, if we visit Orochimaru maybe our wish will come true, we leave tomorrow, or else you friends go bye, bye." Anko hissed while Sakura whimpered.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Anko got off of Sakura and held her head again. "Sakura, get away…no, come back…run…stay…don't listen to me…listen to me, it's good ol' Anko…no!!" Anko struggled with her other side. "Run…" Anko whispered before she got fully possessed whatever the thing was. Sakura scrambled to her feet and was about to run until Anko grabbed her wrist. "Going somewhere?"

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Kakashi-sensei, open this door right now!!!" Hinata demanded with tears in her eyes. Kakashi's visible eyebrow rose up as he grabbed the keys. "Hurry." Hinata pleaded.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"They're coming, one day you shall get possessed too, but first in order for that to happen I need to bite you." Anko or whoever it was told Sakura and knocked her out with a chair, yes a chair. Anko grabbed her and bit her neck slowly until her fangs went all the way in. Anko sucked up the blood and passed out, and pool of her and Sakura's blood under them.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Kakashi inserted the key in the keyhole and opened the door; he turned the lights on and watched in horror. All the girls screamed and covered their eyes at the sight. Sakura was on the floor, she looked completely pale and her green eyes were dull. Anko's eyes went back to normal but it seemed as though they bled to death, or that they were killed by someone.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Their bodies were being carried by Kakashi and Genma, who walked by and saw, until they disappeared; they had red eyes, and very noticeable fangs. They hissed, almost like cats, and they had even better curves. "Anko, Sakura?" Sasuke and the rest asked. "Anko and Sakura aren't here right now, please leave a message after the beep…beep." Anko and Sakura spoke in unison and ran out the door.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Five Anbu members ran after them while Hinata began to cry. One of the Anbu members came back. "We have found out how this mess happened, Anko never told this to us, except for the third, well, Anko was raised by Orochimaru and Orochimaru kicked her out when he thought she was too weak. So he had put a mark on her before hand, which means that she will go to him one day." The Anbu member explained.

"Oh, so-" Naruto started. "That's not all, Anko would get possessed every time Orochimaru was near so when Anko got possessed this time she put that mark on Sakura, they will go to Orochimaru…but, Orochimaru will kill them, that's why the Hokage will be coming with us. So will some skilled kids in the academy." The Anbu member spoke and looked around the room.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"So, anyone wanna come?" the Anbu member asked while everybody looked confident. "Why not, anything to get outa this place!!" Naruto exclaimed and stood next to the Anbu member. "If Naruto goes, I go." Raidon said and stood next to Naruto. "Sa-Sakura was like a-a sister to me n-no one will stop me f-from saving my b-best friend." Hinata stuttered and stood next to Raidon. "I have the same reason as Hinata." Neji said and stood next to Hinata.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Neji's going!! I'll go too, besides, Sakura did my hair today…just kidding, Sakura is my friend too, and she can count on me!!" TenTen said and stood next to Neji. "Hn." Sasuke said, walked next to TenTen and stayed still. "That's it!?!" Everybody in line exclaimed. "What?" Sasuke shrugged.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"I'll speak for him." TenTen said and grabbed a microphone out of nowhere while everybody looked scared. "Sasuke likes Sakura…a lot…okay that is all…wait…and she likes him too, how do I know, Hinata told me, how did Hinata know, she heard it from Sakura's mom, how did Sakura's mom know, she talked to Sakura on the phone, how did Sakura know, because she's sakura…that is all." TenTen said, as if it was a speech, everybody sweat dropped and suddenly the microphone disappeared.

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

"Fine, what TenTen said except for the "how did they know" stuff." Sasuke said and stood there. Just to cut to the chase, Naruto and the gang volunteered, and so did the OCs…well I guess this just starts another adventure doesn't it, TBC

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

_Preview_

"_What's that noise?" Naruto asked. "I dunno?" Ino responded until they heard a hiss sound. "I-is someone there." Naruto stuttered like a scared child. They felt the earth rumble and finally realized. "SNAKE!!!!"_


	17. Every story has its end

This story will be discontinued, read my (well not anymore) profile to know why.

Read at your own risk

Read at your own ris

Read at your own ri

Read at your own r

Read at your own

Read at your ow

Read at your o

Read at your

Read at you

Read at yo

Read at y

Read at

Read a

Read

Rea

Re

R

I'm bored 


End file.
